the last saiyan
by shotgunslayer02
Summary: naruto and jiraiya were training when they come across someone from a clan that was thought to be destroyed. now naruto is returning to the leaf village after three years but he has returned with someone new. can naruto and vegeta get along? are they the saviors of the world? or will it be destroyed?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

I do not own dragonball z

it has been three years since naruto left the village and over those years he has not changed all that much, just a few feet taller. Right now naruto was on his way back to the village, he and jiraiya was on the road to the front gate, the top of the walls were just in their view. But their was someone else walking with them, he was just a little bit shorter than naruto, minus the tall hair, he was wearing a blue training suit with no sleeves that had scratches from training ( buu saga outfit). he had a pair of white gloves and boots. He had a very bored expression on his face, with his arms crossed over his chest. His name is vegeta.

Naruto was practically jumping for joy when he spotted the leaf village gates "ooh man I cant wait till im able to see all of my friends again, but most importantly ill be able to eat ichiraku ramen!". Jiraiya was starting to get annoyed with naruto "shut it naruto! We have had to listen to that for the past few hours, but more importantly how am I going to convince tsunade to let vegeta stay in the village"he said sounding panicked.

" I dont understand why you did not send a message to explain the situation" vegeta said with a scowl. " because it is going to be easier to convince her to let you stay if we are already in the village" jiraiya said. They kept walking until they reached the gate, the guards checked their papers and let them in. " its good to be back, come on vegeta I want to show you the best ramen in all the great nations!" naruto tried to run off to ichiraku but was grabbed by the collar by jiraiya "no no, first we see tsunade, I dont want to be yelled at for not going their when we got to the village" jiraiya told naruto while he just crossed his arms and pouted "fine, ill get ramen later."

"so this is the leaf village? Doesn't look like much" vegeta says with his arms still crossed over his chest. Naruto turned to vegeta "what do you mean it doesn't look like much!, you just haven't seen anything yet" vegeta just kept looking around at the buildings. "ok boys, its time to go and see tsunade"jiraiya told the two as he began walking torwards the hokage tower. Naruto and vegeta soon followed after him.

They soon arrived at the hokage tower, jiraiya was walking to the hokages office and was about to knock until naruto just opened the door " grandma tsunade! Were back!" although he never expected a chakra powered punch that he had barely dodged and was practically hugging the wall " how many times do I have to tell you STOP CALLING ME THAT!" tsunade yelled. " calm down tsunade we dont want him in the hospital on his first day back, or ill have to hear him complain" jiraiya said while coming into the room. "i wouldn't complain! Pervy sage!" naruto yelled back. A voice from outside the door said "yes you would and I dont want to hear it ether" then vegeta walked into the office with a small smirk on his face. Naruto looked at him with a annoyed look.

As soon as tsunade seen vegeta's face she couldn't believe that someone from THAT clan was in the leaf village. She was staring at him with wide eyes. 'he looks just like him' she thought. She looked at jiraiya and said" is this the person that you said you were bringing here?" jiraiya nodded and said "we met him during training, we were going to try and convince you to let him stay in the village and let him become a shinobi."

"you want him to join the leaf?, do you know how dangerous that is?" tsunade told jiraiya and he was going to answer but was interrupted by naruto "WHAT! How is it dangerous, that does not make any sense" he practically yelled. Tsunade turned to naruto and said "you dont know what clan he comes from do you?" naruto looked at her with a confused look " what do you mean, of course I do, pervy sage and vegeta told me" and it was at this time jiraiya spoke "tsunade I understand that it might be dangerous but it could also be go..." "it will not be easy for the village jiraiya, if other villages find out we have a member of that clan they will not be happy that the leaf got another powerful clan" tsunade interrupted

" tsunade listen it wont be that bad, he has been training with naruto and I since we found him, he and naruto are just about as strong as kakashi" jiraiya told tsunade

"is that so" came a voice from behind tsunade, they turn and see kakashi sitting in the open window reading one of his books. "kakashi sensei!" naruto shouted, vegeta was looking at the silver haired jonin, he has heard a lot of stories about him from naruto and jiraiya. ' so he is kakashi of the sharingan eye, the eye must be the one he is covering with his headband, he is not a uchiha from what I can tell' vegeta thought.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at naruto and gave his 'eye smile' "naruto you look all grown up, how was training?"naruto ran up to kakashi "kakashi sensei it was awesome I learned a lot of new jutsu from pervy sage" naruto said excitedly. Vegeta was still watching kakashi as if to study him. Kakashi noticed him and focused his attention on him,they both were looking at each other kakashi had a impassive look on his face while vegeta was glaring daggers at kakashi.

'who is he? He must have came with naruto and jiraiya' kakashi thought. naruto saw kakashis attention was not on him anymore and turned to see who he was looking at and saw vegeta glaring "hey vegeta whats the problem?" naruto said drawing vegeta's attention vegeta just replied with a "hn."

jiraiya had a good idea where this was going and thought it would be best if he prevent it "hey naruto, how bout you catch up with kakashi while we deal with this ok?" naruto looked at jiraiya "uhh...ok ill talk to you after you are done ok vegeta?" "sure and after we eat we will fight" vegeta replied with a smirk. Jiraiya simply sweatdropped and thought about how much battle ground vegeta will be destroying if he is allowed to use his techniques.

Naruto was just about to go when tsunade remembered something " oh thats right, hey naruto hang on just a sec" tsunade opened one of her drawers and pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to naruto. Naruto caught the keys and was about to ask what they are for but tsunade beat him to it " they are for your new house" tsunade said with a smile. Naruto looked at her with his mouth open " YOU GOT ME A HOUSE!"tsunade started laughing " thats what I said isn't it, kakashi why dont you show him his new house" she said making kakashi look up from his book and said "sure thing, come on naruto I want to keep reading my book" kakashi then jumped the rest of the way out the window. Naruto soon followed just after a wave.

"ok now can we get on with what we were discussing" vegeta was starting to grow impatient. Tsunade looked at jiraiya and then proceeded to glare once more " listen tsunade you will be amazed to hear how his clan was wiped out, and im sure you already know about which part of the clan he came from" jiraiya was trying any way possible to get vegeta to be part of the village. Tsunade stopped glaring "yes I can tell he is saiyan royalty just because he looks like king vegeta so im assuming that you are his son am I correct?" vegeta looked torward tsunade " yes, I am the prince of all saiyans"

tsunade thought right, the saiyans were not like other clans they were more of a kingdom then anything else, they practically are their own hidden village that is still hidden. Only a few know where the village is and how to get to the entrance but the thing is that you need a saiyan to get there. The raikage was on good terms with king vegeta, most likely because of their aggressive behavior is why they got along well.

"so vegeta, who killed the saiyans?"tsunade asked right away. Vegeta clenched his fist and said "its none of your business!, but I will tell you that I will find him and kill him and anyone else like him" vegeta said with a scowl tsunade stood up from her chair " it is my business if you are going to be part of our village, I will need to know who and how, sooner or later" vegeta was really starting to get aggravated with tsunade hokage or not.

" then I choose to tell you later" vegeta said with a small glare. Tsunade sat back in her chair with a sigh " fine don't tell me" jiraiya then started with a wave of his hand " he wouldn't tell me either so don't get too worked up about it, but listen when I say that he can be a big help to the village." hokage then put her head on her hands in a thinking pose" fine, ill let you be a shinobi but you wont be on active duty for about a week is that ok?" vegeta simply nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Jiraiya was congratulating himself on a job well done.

Tsunade stood up and looked toward the door"SHIZUNE!" just a few seconds later a women with black hair and was holding a small pig ran in " yes lady tsunade!" "shizune could you get me a leaf headband from your desk" shizune respectively replied "yes lady tsunade" she stepped out to get the headband and just a few moments later returned with the metal headband. Shizune handed the headband to tsunade and walked back to her desk. Tsunade threw the headband to vegeta, he caught it and looked at it. ' they expect me to wear this on my head!" vegeta thought with a disgusted look on his face. Jiraiya saw his dislike towards it" you dont have to wear it on your head, you can wear it as a armband or a belt if you want."vegeta nodded and put it in his pocket.

"now I hope you wont mind staying with naruto at his new house" tsunade said with a smirk. Vegeta answered with a grunt. "good, jiraiya go ahead and show him around and meet with naruto at his house, it might not be long until you are summoned by the council vegeta, they are most likely going to want to talk to you." vegeta nodded and started walking out and then jiraiya soon followed "ill talk to you later tsunade." then jiraiya went to get vegeta to the house that naruto just got.

After the two left tsunade was trying to find out a way to keep vegeta's presence a secret for as long as possible. In truth tsunade has never seen a saiyan fight, she has only heard of the techniques they use, In detail. tsunade has only seen the king when the third hokage wanted to make a peace treaty and she, jiraiya and orochimaru was acting as body guards for the third hokage, and if what she heard is true then it is going to be hard to keep him hidden from other villages.

' im going to have to talk to the old hags in the council for suggestions' tsunade thought while she got a bottle of sake out from her desk. ' danzo will want to try and make him a weapon for the village, that cannot happen.'

jiraiya and vegeta were walking in the streets of the leaf village on their way towards narutos new house, vegeta was following jiraiya and was looking at the people around in the shops and overheard a few villagers whispering between one another " isn't that lord jiraiya?" " yes, then that means the demon is back" vegeta narrowed his eyes. 'demon? What are they talking about?' jiraiya heard the villagers as well and could tell that vegeta heard them too.

They were a few minutes from the house and they can see the front door open by the time they showed up and could already hear naruto shouting about how awesome the house was. "naruto! We are done with tsunade!" when jiraiya walked through the door he saw naruto in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, and kakashi was leaning against the counter looking up from his book giving a smile with his eye closed. Jiraiya smiled back and walked through the door and vegeta followed in after. Vegeta saw kakashi and glared for a little bit.

"hey! Vegeta! So did you convince granny tsunade?" naruto said over the counter. Vegeta just reached into his pocked and pulled out a metal headband and showed it to naruto " she wont let me be on any missions for one week" everyone that was in the room could see the aggravation on his face. "you are lucky, most people have to wait at least a month before they allow anyone new on active duty." kakashi explained.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and said "its ridiculous how you shinobi work, you have them starting at thirteen or fourteen" kakashi looked at him "do you have a problem with them starting that young?" kakashi asked " by the time I was six I was already qualified as a warrior" he got a very surprised look from kakashi who was staring with a wide eye, but quickly went back to his calm face.

" just where are you from vegeta?" kakashi asked trying to figure him out. " he said he's from..." "zip it! Naruto!" naruto stopped what he was saying and turned to jiraiya " what do you mean, zip it! Why cant I tell him!"jiraiya got a tick mark on his head "because we are still trying to keep his heritage a secret for the time being! And the less people who know, the better it is" naruto had a confused look on his face "why are you tryng to keep it a secret?" kakashi asked surprised. ' if they are trying to keep his family a secret then he must come from a strong family, then why is he here becoming a ninja of the leaf village?'

" sorry kakashi im not at liberty to say, only the hokage is allowed to tell you, until we hear otherwise he is not to reveal his heritage to any of his peers that he will meet in the village" as jiraiya finished his sentence he hears a small "humph" from vegeta "if this village has to hide my heritage just to save their own skin, then they are all cowards!" naruto was starting to get a little angry. " don't call our village cowards, we are the strongest village there is!" vegeta turned his head to naruto " is that so? Well I haven't seen anything that shows that, since I showed up in this village all I see around me are weaklings." naruto was getting angry and was about to yell at vegeta until kakashi spoke to him " he is still new to the village naruto, he just needs to be here longer."

that calmed naruto down ' yea thats right he just hasn't seen everything yet I just have to show him that this village is awesome' naruto thought. "ooh yea naruto I forgot to tell you, tsunade said that vegeta has to stay with you because she said you have enough room in your house"vegeta closed his eyes and had a tick mark on his head, he was trying to figure out how he is not going to kill naruto when he is living with him. Naruto perked up at this and pumped his fist into the air and said " sweet, I got like three rooms that were going to be empty!" jiriaya then took that time to start walking torward the door " well I think my job is done here, so im off to do some research" vegeta got a very aggravated look on hi face as jiraiya walked past him, naruto simply shouted "pervert!"

kakashi waved bye and left in a puff of smoke. Once they left vegeta then started to walk down the hallway in the house. And went in the room to unpack his things from a storage scroll, saiyans dont have that much chakra, its not enough to do any jutsu with but enough to activate seals and to walk on water and climb a tree. But they have their own techniques that the use that is said to be so powerful that one saiyan can end a battle.

Naruto walked into the room that vegeta was unpacking in and said "hurry up and unpack, I still have to show you ichiraku ramen!" vegeta put his stuff down where it was suppose to be and looked at naruto "ill get something here, im not in the mood to meet any of your friends today, im just going to train out back " naruto looked at him as if he were crazy " hmmf fine! You can stay here while I go and see my friends" naruto then walked out of his house and headed toward ichiraku for some of his favorite ramen.

Once naruto was gone vegeta went to his room and finished unpacking, he pulled out some substance in a vile, and some other supplies like the first. ' I still need a few more supplies before im able to finish it' vegeta thought. 'I suppose ill have to make my armor first before im able to go on missions for this stupid village' he said while putting the vials in a storage scroll. Vegeta then went to do what he told naruto he was going to do...train.

To be honest vegeta was surprised that the hokage would get naruto a house like this, it was not very big but the back yard was pretty large, it was already set up as a training area. Once vegeta was done looking around he got into his stance and was about to attack until a voice spoke from the roof. "now thats a stance ive never seen before" vegeta turned around and was staring at the person he has met two times today, Kakashi hatake.


	2. a saiyans temper

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z

author's note: I know I made a few errors last chapter and I apologize but I cant guarantee that I wont make more but I hope you enjoy.

Naruto was on his way to ichiraku's for ramen, he was trying to think about how he was going to get vegeta to meet his friends. Naruto walked in through the curtain to the ramen stand. "hey old man im back!, one bowl of miso ramen and keep them coming!" naruto took a seat in front of the counter as ayame poked her head out of the back to see who was yelling and saw a blond wearing an orange jumpsuit. 'their is only one person I know who wears orange' thought ayame "NARUTO! is that you!"

Naruto smiled "yup its me, its good to see you again ayame" ayame smiled back and leaned into the back of the shop "hey dad! One miso ramen and keep them coming!" " im on it!" a voice from the back said. ayame turned back to naruto "when did you get back in the village naruto?" naruto smiled and said " just a few hours ago actually, I wanted to come here first but pervy sage wouldn't let me, pervy sage made me go and see granny tsunade first."

teuchi came from the back with a steaming bowl of ramen and put it in front of naruto and said " here you are sir" not even realizing who he was serving. Naruto and ayame just smiled at him "hey old man how are you doing" teuchi looked at him and had a tick mark on his head 'how dare he call me old!' ayame then laughed at her fathers frustration. "dont you remember naruto dad?" she said with a smile.

That surprised teuchi and he looked at naruto "naruto! Your back! Then that means the first three bowls are for free!" teuchi said with a big smile, he was glad to have his best costumer back. naruto had a big grin on his face. "really old man thanks!" naruto then started to eat his ramen. "so naruto how was your training with master jiraiya?" teuchi asked naruto, naruto had already finished half his bowl when he asked him. Naruto looked up from his bowl and said "yea! it was really cool! I learned a lot of new jutsu from pervy sage"

teuchi went to the back of the stand to make more ramen for his best costumer ayame smiled and went back to help clean dirty dishes. It wasn't very long until ramen bowls started to pile up, naruto was already on his sixth bowl of ramen. Naruto soon got full and payed for his meal then he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the curtain

"hurry up shikamaru I want to get some ramen before it closes!" the first voice said. "choji, ichirakus wont be closing for a few hours I think you'll be fine until after we meet up with ino and asuma sensei" the second voice replied. Naruto pulled back the curtain with a big grin " shikamaru!, choji! Hey guys!"naruto happily said.

Shikamaru looked at naruto, it only took him a few seconds to figure out just who he was staring at "naruto! Is that you! Wow you changed a bit" naruto just had a grin on his face. "yea your a lot taller than before, your not the runt anymore" choji said with a laugh. Naruto got a annoyed face and said "RUNT! I wasn't a runt!" Choji laughed and said "yea that's naruto alright" choji said with a smile.

"so naruto did you just get back?" shikamaru asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head "well actually I got back about two hours ago, pervy sage made me go see granny tsunade first, then I went to my new house with kakashi sensei." shikamaru's eyebrow rose "new house?" " yea granny tsunade got me a house for when I came back, me and ve... O YEA! I forgot to tell you that we brought someone back with us that we met on the training trip"

Choji was surprised at that "you brought someone back? Why did you bring him back to the leaf village?" shikamaru nodded his head wanting to know the same thing. " well his name is vegeta and we met him about one year into training and things led to another and he ended up coming along training with us, at first we diddnt get along well at all, actually we still dont see eye to eye very well. But thats about all im allowed to tell you"

shikamaru looked at naruto "what do you mean that's all you can tell us?" naruto scratched the back of his head "well granny tsunade knew exactly what clan he came from right when she saw him. Actually so did pervy sage. But granny tsunade said that having that clan in the village is dangerous for the leafs safety"

choji had a very confused look on his face "you said you trained with him, so... is he a good fighter?" naruto looked a little embarrassed and said "well... I haven't beat him yet" shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "we still dont know how strong you are yet naruto" naruto smiled and said "im a lot stronger than what I was before I left thats for sure"

shikamaru looked in thought for a moment but was interrupted by a loud voice behind him "hey shikamaru! Did you hear? Naruto's back in the village" shikamaru turned around and saw someone with pink hair running over to them. When shikamaru turned around naruto got to look and see who was running over to them. "hey sakura!" sakura saw naruto and she walked up to him, then she hit him on the head "oww! Hey what was that for!" "thats for not coming to see me before you got ramen!" she yelled

"clam down sakura, he just got back" choji said trying to defend naruto. Naruto was rubbing his head where sakura punched. "how did you find out I was in the village, sakura?" sakura looked at him and said "lady tsunade told me when I went to talk to her" shikamaru looked at sakura and naruto 'naruto and sakura sure have changed a lot over the years, now that I think about it' but his thought was interrupted by a explosion over by the training grounds. All four looked in the direction of the training grounds, naruto was the first to speak "what was that!?" Choji looked torwards the explosion "it looks like that came from the training grounds"

"it looks like whoever they are they are going all out, we might want to go and make sure they dont kill each other" shikamaru said with a very bored expression "such a drag" he mumbled. Sakura looked at the explosion and back to shikamaru "actually I need to get some more herbs for the hospital, so ill talk to you later" sakura said as she walked off, she turned and waved to naruto yelling "ill talk to you later naruto"

choji looked at shikamaru "but what about ramen!" shikamaru just shook his head "we cant right now, first we check the explosion" choji looked at the ground "aww man" "come on" naruto said while jumping to the nearest roof and shikamaru and choji followed then they started sprinting toward the training grounds.

Naruto just happened to run by his new house, he did a quick look to see if vegeta was there but he was not there. 'normally vegeta will train till he cant move anymore, I hope it isn't him causing that explosion, we are suppose to keep his clan hidden and it is going to be hard if he keeps losing his temper ' naruto thought as they closed it on the training grounds. It has been about five minutes since the explosion and naruto just had a feeling that it was vegeta. But who was he fighting?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what do you want kakashi" vegeta said getting very annoyed because he has to talk to kakashi for a third time today. "i would like to know why the hokage thinks its dangerous to have you in the village" kakashi said from the roof of the house where he was sitting. Vegeta looks at him with a glare "why do you want to know? You dont seem like the kind of person to go against orders by asking me instead of the hokage" kakashi jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground. Kakashi had a calm look on his face "technically I am following orders because if it involves you I am allowed to ask you" vegeta narrowed his eyes

vegeta was glaring at him "also ever since you got here you have been doing nothing but glaring at me" kakashi just stared at vegeta waiting for an answer. Vegeta had a scowl and said without hesitation "i don't like uchiha's" kakashi did not expect that answer and raised an eybrow "im not a uchiha" kakashi stated as if it was obvious. vegeta crossed his arms over his chest "you have the sharingan" vegeta said while looking at the covered eye.

Kakashi put his hand on his headband, but did not lift it off his eye "why do you hate uchiha's? What did they do to you?" vegeta was glaring at kakashi "when I was young I wanted to be the one to kill all of them, but thanks to itachi uchiha I cant" vegeta said with a monotone voice. Kakashi was staring with his eye wide 'he wanted to kill all of the uchiha's? What reason would cause him to want to kill them' kakashi thought

"but I will be the one to completely wipe them off the face of the earth" vegeta said with a evil smile. Kakashi was looking at the man in front of him with a look of shock 'he has darkness in his heart, I can feel it' kakashi thought "you remind me of my student sasuke, you are going down the same path he did, you will end up the same as he did if you are not careful." kakashi told vegeta. "dont you dare compare me to a uchiha! I am nothing like him, I AM BETTER THAN HIM!" vegeta yelled at kakashi, who had a calm face. "you are like him in every way I can think of"

vegeta had enough of kakashi, comparing him to sasuke was making him very angry. Vegeta charged kakashi leaped back on top of the house, but that didn't stop vegeta from following him. Kakashi leaped to the treeline 'it would be better if I get him farther away from the village, I'll take him to the training grounds' kakashi thought as he was running through tree's, towards the training ground with vegeta on his heels.

"i never thought you would be a coward!" vegeta yelled as he started closing the distance between them. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and noticed that vegeta was gaining on him 'he's fast!, I'll have to watch out for that'. They were almost to the training grounds, just a few more minutes away. 'I might finally be able to find out what the sharingan can do' vegeta thought as he was about to catch up to kakashi

the training grounds were in sight, kakashi was almost to the edge of the clearing but just then he felt the presence behind him start to speed toward him, kakashi turned with a kunai in hand to defend but he wasn't using the sharingan and couldn't predict his movements. Vegeta was able to grab kakashi's collar and tackle him into the clearing. Kakashi was wide eyed with his right arm over his chest, unable to move it any farther due to vegeta's left arm grabbing the collar of his jounin vest.

They hit the ground with a 'thump' vegeta reeled back his right fist ready to hit kakashi in the jaw. Kakashi used the opening to kick vegeta in the chest, he was knocked away toward the treeline. kakashi rolled back on his feet and got into a his stance. Vegeta was able to land on his feet when kakashi kicked him away, they both stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

Kakashi moved his hand up to his headband "i have a feeling im going to need this" he pushed his headband up to his forehead revealing his sharingan eye. Vegeta was staring at the eye 'the sharingan, it looks the same as it did back then' vegeta thought as he stares at kakashi. Kakashi's eye suddenly widened 'he barely has any chakra! He doesn't even have enough to use jutsu!'

vegeta made a low chuckle "whats wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" vegeta said with a smirk. Kakashi put a calm look on his face "no,not at all" kakashi said while getting into a defensive stance . Vegeta charged once again, kakashi could read his movements this time. The only problem was that vegeta was fast, but with the sharingan he could see what he was going to do next.

Vegeta tried to punch kakashi but it was blocked with kakashi's arm, kakashi threw a fist toward vegeta. but vegeta ducked under it and brought his knee up and it connected with kakashi's jaw. Kakashi flipped back ' my sharingan could barely keep up with that, taijutsu will take to long, i'll have to use long range' kakashi thought as he jumped back a few feet.

Vegeta started to close the distance when kakashi jumped back. Kakashi quickly went through hand signs "**fire style: fireball jutsu**" a fireball headed straight toward vegeta. Vegeta's eyes windened and put his hand toward the fireball and released a wave of energy, the fireball dissipated in its own flames and vegeta ran right through still heading for kakashi. 'what was that! What did he just do? I didn't see him use any chakra' kakashi thought

vegeta jumped in the air and brought his foot down trying to hit kakashi. Kakashi brought his hand above his head in a "V" shape and blocked his attack, but that attack had a lot more force than kakashi had expected. Their was so much power behind the kick that kakashi's feet dug into the earth a few inches 'he hits almost as hard as Guy' kakashi pushed vegeta's leg back and he jumped back for more distance. Vegeta landed on the ground 'did that even hurt him? Or is he just playing with me?'

kakashi looked behind him and saw the river and decided to try and figure out what technique he used against the fireball jutsu. Kakashi went through more hand signs "**water style: water dragon jutsu**" just as he said those words a giant dragon made of water rose up from the river. Vegeta looked at the water dragon 'thats going to be very annoying' vegeta thought

the water dragon sped toward vegeta and tried to slam into him but vegeta dodged do the right and tried to go for kakashi but the dragon reformed and kept vegeta away. And this kept going on until the dragon finally caught vegeta while he was trying to jump over it. The water dragon slammed him into a tree. Vegeta looked up at kakashi ' he's just messing with me! I have had enough!' vegeta thought as he was visibly fuming with anger.

Vegeta got up and ran toward kakashi but before kakashi could weave any hand signs vegeta jumped in the air and brought his hand back with his palm facing away from him. He formed energy in his hand and swung his arm as he released the energy ball. ' what is that! Its not chakra!' kakashi thought as the energy ball sped toward him, he tried to jump out of the way as it hit the ground but it created a huge explosion. Kakashi tried to cover himself as much as he could, but the blast sent him skidding across the training ground. Kakashi got up with small parts of his shirt and pants burned and charred. When he got up he felt a presence behind him he turned only to be kicked in the head by vegeta.

Kakashi was sent sliding on the ground. When he stopped he didn't even get the chance to pick his head up as a fist just drove it back down. "whats wrong? Not winning as easily as you thought" vegeta said with a arrogant smirk. The blast did damage to him more than he thought and Kakashi was running low on chakra, keeping the water dragon reformed took a lot of chakra and the sharingan being active at the same time is taking its toll on kakashi right now. He was not a uchiha so his body cant keep up with the sharingan as well as a uchiha would.

Kakashi tried to get up again but vegeta just stepped on his back to keep him down. Vegeta was about to say something until a kunai flew past his head. He looked in the direction and saw someone with his hair in a pone tail wearing a jounin vest, next to him was a much bigger ninja with longer hair down his back. Then the third person he recognized, it was naruto.

Vegeta just glared at the three with his foot still on kakashi's back. "step away from kakashi" shikamaru told vegeta. Vegeta made a small laugh and jumped away from kakashi. The odds were not in his favor if he didn't play along. 'just who is this guy? He somehow was able to beat kakashi' shikamaru thought as he was staring at vegeta.

"hey vegeta what the hell! Why were you fighting kakashi!" naruto shouted getting mad at vegeta. Shikamaru and choji both looked at naruto with wide eyes "naruto, thats the guy you brought back with you!" choji asked naruto. "yes, thats vegeta"

vegeta was looking at all of them 'those must be some of his friends' then he saw kakashi start to get up and he just smiled 'I guess the sharingan wasn't so great after all' he thought. Kakashi got to his feet and pulled his headband back over his eye. Naruto, shikamaru and choji all ran up to kakashi " kakashi sensei why were you and vegeta fighting?" naruto asked kakashi. Kakashi looked at naruto and gave him his 'eye smile' "things got out of hand when we talked thats all" kakashi answered naruto

"out of hand? You mean him fighting you till he almost kills you?" shikamaru asks while staring at vegeta and just crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk back toward the house 'im not sticking around to hear any complaining from them' he thought as he jumped in the tree's and sped toward the house. 'the sharingan is no match for a super saiyan' vegeta thought with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi saw vegeta go in the direction of the house. " I think a good nights rest will do me good I only suffered from chakra exhaustion" kakashi told the three. " no, you go to the hospital and get sakura or tsunade to look at you, even I can tell you hurt in some places" shikamaru to told kakashi. Who sweat dropped and just waved "bye" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"i would like to talk to vegeta sometime but we are late to the meeting with asuma sensei, choji lets go, i'll talk to you later naruto" shikamaru told naruto. naruto nodded and said "yea ok shikamaru, im going to talk to vegeta so i'll see you guy later" shikamaru and choji jumped in the trees and started to head to their meeting with asuma. naruto started to head to his house to talk to vegeta "damn it vegeta" naruto thought

Authors note: no vegeta is not a super saiyan...yet


	3. explaining

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragonball z

authors note: I hope the last chapter didn't seem rushed. But I hope you enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok I've called this meeting for one reason" Tsunade said to the council. The council was made up of the hokage and the hokage's advisers Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. "And what reason is that lady Tsunade?" Danzo asked in a bored tone. Danzo was on the council thanks to the third hokage, and he did not believe in the third hokage's ways to run the village. He did not believe that peace was the way to the village's safety, he believed a strong village was the best way to protect the village. To take things by force was his way, Danzo was not a believer in the will of fire.

"As you should know Jiraiya and Naruto have returned to the village, and while on their trip they found a survivor of the Saiyan clan" Tsunade told the three. As soon as the word Saiyan was said Danzo's eye went wide "a survivor! And what did they do after they discovered the Saiyan?!" Danzo asked waiting impatiently for the answer. "They brought him back, when they met him he was about fourteen years old and he and Naruto have been training together ever since" she replied to Danzo.

Danzo looked at Tsunade "they brought him to the village?" Danzo asked as he stared at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and continued "he is in the village as we speak, he is staying with Naruto until we get different living quarters for him. He wanted to become a ninja of our village, but I do not think that it is a good idea" Danzo looked at her as if she was crazy "what do you mean a 'bad idea', this is great, if he wants to be part of the village then let him in." he told Tsunade as she was glaring at him "because if news gets out that the Leaf village has yet another powerful clan in the village, especially that one, we could possibly get targeted by other villages" tsunade said to Danzo.

"Tsunade that is absurd! The other villages will not attack if we have more power then they do!" Danzo said while standing up from his seat. "so you will not grant him permission to join the Leaf? One of the three most powerful clans has offered to join us and you are going to turn it down?" Danzo yelled. Tsunade stood up from her chair "I did not turn his offer down!, I gave him a Leaf headband but I did not give him a rank. I was going to give him a test to judge what rank we shall give him, so do not judge my decisions Danzo!" Danzo smiled and sat back in his chair "I would like to meet the Saiyan, I have only seen the king when we went with lord Hiruzen to discuss peace talks between the Saiyans and the village" Danzo said with a smile 'I will get the weapon this village needs, this Saiyan might just be it' he thought.

"What kind of test will he be in?" Homura said finally speaking up getting the attention of the two. "I was thinking a test in Taijutsu and see how well he can fight against average justu" Tsunade said while sitting back in her chair. Homura nodded and said "I think that is fair, we should inform him of this test and let him know that we accept him as a Leaf shinobi" Koharu said in response. Danzo was trying to figure out who would be a good opponent for a Saiyan. "I forgot to tell you that he is one of the higher ups in the clan, his name is Vegeta" Tsunade said toward Danzo, who's eye was wide. "Vegeta! But that means that he was the kings son!" Danzo said while leaning forward on his chair. "Thats right, he is the prince of the Saiyans" Tsunade said with a small smirk.

"He will be tested as soon as possible, but first we must find out who he will fight" Koharu said to the three others in the room. "for taijutsu, didn't Might Guy have a student who is skilled in taijutsu like he is? What was his name? Lee I think" Komura said with a look of thought on his face. Tsunade nodded and said "yes that's right, Rock Lee he is a chunin on Might Guy's team along with Tenten, and Neji Hyuga." Danzo nodded. 'both Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga would be great to test Vegeta' Danzo thought. "I think both Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee would be perfect for the test, lee's taijutsu and a Hyuga against a Saiyan will be a great match up" danzo told tsunade, who nodded in agreement.

Danzo stood up from his seat "we will have to inform all the clan heads of this, especially the Hyuga since it involves Neji Hyuga" Danzo told Tsunade as he started to walk to the door "I will inform the clans, we will have this test in the next few days, if it is ok with you lady Tsunade" Danzo said with his hand on the door handle. Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, Homura and Koharu both went to follow Danzo out of the room. Tsunade sat there thinking 'Danzo is up to something, I'll have to watch him' Tsunade thought as she got up and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta got to the house and walked in through the back door. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets which was filled with instant ramen cups. 'doesn't he eat anything other then ramen?' Vegeta thought as he picked up one and started to make ramen, it wasn't long until it was ready and Vegeta was eating at the table.

It was at this time that Naruto walked through the same door Vegeta walked through a few moments ago. "hey Vegeta! What the hell! why were you fighting Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said walking to the other side of the table. Vegeta looked at Naruto "because he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut" Vegeta said while staring at Naruto. Naruto looked at Vegeta clearly not happy "what could he have possibly said that got you to lose your temper...again"

Vegeta was getting annoyed "he was trying to figure out what clan I was from, and I got to test the sharingan and see what it was capable of" Vegeta said with a smirk remembering how he fought Kakashi. "you fought him to try to test the sharingan? I already told you that I wont let you kill Sasuke, no matter what it takes I will stop you from killing him and I wont lose another friend to revenge" Naruto said to Vegeta as he stood up from his chair. "do you think that you can make me have some sort of change of heart? Because that will not happen" Vegeta said with a scowl

Naruto and Vegeta were glaring at each other until a knock at the door got their attention "hey Naruto! Its Sakura open up!" Naruto stared at the door and shouted back "I'll be there in a sec hang on!" Naruto turned his attention back to Vegeta "she cant know about you hating Uchiha's, ok?, she will instantly hate you" Naruto warned Vegeta, who simply nodded and sat back down to eat his ramen while Naruto went to answer the door.

Naruto opened the door "hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto said with a confused look. Sakura looked at Naruto and was about to say something but she saw someone sitting at the table. Naruto saw her look at Vegeta "that's Vegeta, we met him while we were training" Naruto said as he stepped aside to let Sakura in. Sakura looked back at Naruto "so why did you bring him back to the Leaf?" Sakura said with a confused look. "Jiraiya asked me to come to the Leaf after we met" Vegeta said getting the attention of Sakura.

Sakura looked at Vegeta "lord Jiraiya asked you? Why?" Sakura said to Vegeta. Naruto chose to speak up after that "he is from a strong clan, but that's all we are allowed to tell you" Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto with a glare "what do you mean that's all you can tell me?" Sakura said to Naruto, who was holding his hands up in defense.

"The Hokage told us to not reveal my heritage to any of the people I meet, until im told otherwise" Vegeta said as he got up to throw the empty cup away. Vegeta looked back towards the two "it wont be long until you will find out, im going to be going on missions with you soon" Vegeta said with an impassive look. Sakura looked at Vegeta "but why wont they let you tell anyone?" Vegeta had a tick mark on his head 'how many times am I suppose to repeat this today?' vegeta thought. " Because this village doesn't want any other villages attacking them if they found out that I am here" Vegeta said with his arms crossed. Sakura had a surprised look.

"Really? Is your clan really that popular?" Sakura said 'he doesn't look like he is that strong' Sakura thought. Vegeta looked at Naruto with a irritated look, Naruto noticed this and thought 'he might be getting annoyed, why can't he just be normal for once?' Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura "hey so why did you come over?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. Sakura looked at Naruto "huh? Oh, I just came by to tell you that everyone is going to eat later tonight because you are back in the village" Naruto smiled and said "really! everyone is going to there?" Sakura shook her head "everyone except Neji and Hinata, they have a meeting they have to attend for the Hyuga clan" said Sakura.

Sakura noticed Naruto look a little down after she said that, but he instantly smiled "I guess thats ok, at least i'll see everyone else" Naruto said happily. Vegeta just stared at the two 'they're all a waste of time' Vegeta thought as he stared at the two until Sakura started to talk to him "Vegeta, you should come too, if your going to be on missions with us then you should get to know everyone" Vegeta just simply replied with "no" Sakura looked at Vegeta with a surprised look "why not?" Sakura asked Vegeta. "because It would be a waste of my time to go and meet them" Vegeta said to Sakura.

Naruto looked at Vegeta like he was crazy "a waste of time? You don't do anything but train, this isn't a waste of time if it has a purpose" Naruto said to Vegeta. Vegeta quickly replied with "your forgetting I still need to find material to build my armor before I am able to go on missions" Vegeta said to naruto. Naruto just pouted while Sakura looked at Vegeta and said "your making your own armor? Why don't you use armor that we have in the village already?" Vegeta was looking at Sakura "because it is my family's armor and it will work better than the ones you already have here" Vegeta said as if it was obvious.

Naruto could tell that Vegeta was getting aggravated by Sakura so he decided to try and figure out what time they will be leaving "hey Sakura what time will everyone be going?" Sakura turned to Naruto and thought "I'm not entirely sure, they said that they would show up here first when they are ready" as she finished her sentence Vegeta got a 'tick' mark on his head. 'great they are coming here, i'm going to go look for supplies before they all get here' Vegeta thought as he started to walk to his room.

Sakura saw Vegeta walk down the hallway and could already guess that he was going to leave before he was forced to meet everyone. "he's not very social is he?" Sakura asked Naruto who just scratched the back of his head "well it's not really like that, honestly he acts like a angry version of Sasuke if you think about it" Naruto told Sakura as she looked at Naruto as he continued "he is a very hard person to like but he isn't so bad once you figure him out" Sakura raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto looked toward the hallway where Vegeta walked through "you might see him as a arrogant person but it isn't arrogance, its pride" Naruto looked back toward Sakura "you might not be able to tell the difference at first, I know that because it took me a while to figure it out" Naruto told Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto "how long have you known him?" Sakura asked Naruto. He scratched his head and said "well we met him about a year into training so probably about two years ago" Naruto told Sakura.

It was at that moment Vegeta walked out of the hallway with a scroll attached to his hip and was heading for the door. Naruto looked the time then at Vegeta "your going to try and get all of the supplies you need now? Most of the shops in the market are starting to close up for the night" Vegeta turned his head in naruto's direction "some of the supplies I need are not going to be in the market" Vegeta said to Naruto. Naruto had a confused look on his face, Naruto didn't get a chance to reply as Vegeta walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Naruto just shrugged it off and turned toward Sakura "well since he is going to do that, how bout I show you around since your here?" Sakura nodded her head "yea sure, it might be a little while until everyone gets here" Naruto smiled and said "yea this house is pretty sweet come on!" Narurto said as he rushed to show her the house.

Vegeta had just shut the door and started to walk towards the market to see if the stuff he needed was even in the shops. Vegeta might have left too late because it would seem that Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were walking toward Naruto's house. Shikamaru and Choji had already seen Vegeta, they saw him walk out of the house and walk toward them.

Shikamaru looked at Vegeta as they walked. Ino saw Vegeta come out of Naruto's new house "isn't that Naruto's house? Who is that?" Ino asked the two. Choji was looking at Vegeta as he got closer to him "that's vegeta we...met him earlier, it's kind of why we were late to meet you and Asuma sensei" Choji said to Ino, who looked at Vegeta with a confused look.

Vegeta just simply walked by them not bothering to look at them. Shikamaru was watching Vegeta until he walked by them. Ino was still watching Vegeta from over her shoulder and then turned her head toward Shikamaru "so is he a new villager or something? Because I don't think I've seen him around before" Ino asked the other two. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets while looking up at the sky as it was getting darker "Naruto and Jiraiya brought him back to the village with them, Naruto said that they met him while they were training" Shikamaru said while still looking up.

Ino had a confused look on her face "they brought him here? Why?" Ino asked. Choji just shrugged his shoulders "Naruto really didn't say much, I guess we'll have to ask him when we get to his house" Choji told Ino. Shikamaru was just staring up at the darkening sky as they walked toward naruto's house.

Vegeta walked past the three ninja's toward the market place. As he was walking he was looking around at the houses that he walked by. Vegeta just happened to walk by the ninja academy when he turned the corner. Vegeta stopped to look at it, he thought that the idea of a academy was idiotic. Because when he was young he never needed to attend anything like that. he was trained by his father, just as all saiyan's were, every father trained their son's with the intent on making them the most ruthless fighters in the world.

They never needed a academy, in vegeta's eyes it was a waste of time. Vegeta simply turned and continued on his way toward the market. It didn't take long until he reached where he was heading, truth be told...most of the shops were closing only a handful of shops were open. The shops that were open were not what he was looking for. The shop he was mainly looking for was closed for the night. vegeta didn't want to go back to naruto's when there are going to be people there.

Vegeta thought for a moment 'there is a few medical ingredients on the list that I need to get, if I remember correctly tsunade was head of the medical corps, I will go talk to her to see if she is willing to give me some supplies' vegeta thought as he started to head toward the hokage tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**the hokage's office **

right now the hokage was getting very annoyed, kakashi was in the office talking with her about vegeta and trying to figure out where he is from." kakashi you tested him yourself and tried to get information out of him while doing it, so tell me why do you want to know?" tsunade said to kakashi with her chin resting on her hands staring at kakashi. Kakashi was standing in front of her desk "I would at least want to know what clan he is from, because when I tested him he used an attack that I have never seen before and I am sure that it was not chakra" kakashi replied to tsunade.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow 'not made of chakra? So it's true they don't use chakra based attacks' tsunade thought. "kakashi you started a fight with someone that has been trained since he was very young, I will tell you what clan he is from but it is a village S-rank secret, so you will not repeat what I am going to tell you is that understood?" tsunade said to kakashi with a serious face. Kakashi nodded while listening intently.

Tsunade waved her hand to signal the anbu that were guarding the room to leave, didn't want any of them to hear what she is about to say. "he is from the land of lightning near the hidden cloud village, he is from a very well known clan that was ruled by a king that I myself have seen when the third hokage brought all three of the sannin as body guards to the peace treaty he was trying to get with the king and the leaf village and seeing that we are still here I would say that it worked." tsunade said to kakashi who was still listening 'all three sannin? Where they really that powerful?' but before he could think any more tsunade continued. "the king was the ruler of the saiyans, one of the most powerful clans in the world" tsunade said to kakashi

shocked would be the word to describe kakashi's reaction, he had heard that name before but he wasn't very knowledgeable about them. "the saiyan's? I think I have heard that name before" kakashi said to tsunade. Tsunade sat down at her desk "that's because many years ago they were supposedly wiped out completely and it was very surprising to most of the villages and became common knowledge pretty quick" tsunade told kakashi as he looked in thought for a moment before speaking "how were they wiped out? From what I can tell they are very powerful" kakashi asked tsunade

tsunade shrugged her shoulders "your going to have to wait and see because vegeta would not tell me" she said to kakashi who nodded his head and thanked tsunade and turned to leave and was about to open the door when tsunade spoke "kakashi" kakashi turned toward tsunade who continued "the king's name was vegeta" kakashi visibly flinched and his eye was wide with the look of surprise on his face. "the boy who is in the village right now Is most likely the last member of his clan and he is the king's son, the prince of the saiyans"

tsunade was watching kakashi as he nodded and walked out the door. By this time the anbu have returned to their positions to guard the hokage. Tsunade sat back in her chair looking out the window toward the hokage monument more specifically the first hokage, hashirama senju her grandfather. But her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door 'how many people are going to be showing up this late!' tsunade thought as she told the person to come in, it was vegeta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**meanwhile outside the village hidden in the sand.**

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them stood next to each other looking across the desert sand at the village. "leader has informed us that the jinchuriki of the one tails is the kazekage" the shorter figure said in a low raspy voice. "yea yea I know how about we stop standing here and go get him then, I want to glass this entire area" the taller one said to the smaller figure as they started to walk towards the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note: I am sorry that I took long to post this chapter I am still trying to get past the introductions.


	4. attack on the kazekage

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragonball z

'thinking'

"talking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vegeta stepped into tsunade's office and walked toward her desk. "Lady Tsunade, I am in need of your assistance and was hoping you could help me" vegeta said with his arms crossed over his chest. Tsunade raised an eyebrow 'he just got here today what could he need' Tsunade thought. Tsunade looked confused "what do you need vegeta?" tsunade said to vegeta.

"you are the head of the medical corps right?" vegeta asked tsunade. Tsunade had a confused look on her face "yes, why do you ask?" tsunade said to vegeta. "I am working on a project and I am in need of a few items and was hoping you would help me obtain them" vegeta said to tsunade, who looked at vegeta "what kind of supplies?" tsunade asked with her chin resting on her hands.

Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "the items I am looking for are on this list, although some of them I am not expecting to find here in the village" vegeta said as he handed the paper to tsunade. She took the paper from vegeta and started to read it. When she read it over she noticed it was practically all medical herbs that are normally used for medicine, all except one item on the list which was a flower she recognized as one that only grew in the land of lightning and was very rare to find anywhere else, a storm flower. The flower is normally used in antidotes for most poisons.

"what do you need these for?" tsunade asked as she looked up from the paper. "I need them to complete a project I am working on" vegeta said to tsunade. Tsunade put the paper down on her desk and looked at vegeta "what kind of project?" Tsunade asked vegeta, who looked at tsunade with his arms still crossed "the project Is something that the saiyan's created and I am simply recreating it" vegeta said as if it was obvious 'she is trying to figure out what it is, I might have to tell her but if I do she will try to get it mass produced and that is not going to happen' vegeta thought to himself as he stared at tsunade.

Tsunade was trying to figure out what the project is "what did the saiyan's create, I suggest you tell me and not keep this to yourself" tsunade said to vegeta who glared at tsunade "you wont let me get the supplies until I tell you will you?" vegeta asked tsunade. Tsunade nodded and could tell vegeta was getting angry. Vegeta didn't want to tell her because he didn't want it to be known to anyone, naruto and jiraiya dont know that he is working on it.

Vegeta grunted but told her anyway "the saiyan's created a new type of medicine, if you could call it that, we created something called a senzu bean, I am not sure if you have heard of it before but it will cure someone of all ailments and return them to full health" vegeta said to tsunade who was staring with wide eyes "what? Something like that does not exist" tsunade said with a surprised look. "whether you believe it or not is up to you but it's true, the saiyan's do not have any medical ninjutsu due to us not having high chakra levels, so our scientist's created the senzu bean to make up for it, but for some reason the senzu beans could not heal natural ailments such as a disease or a virus" vegeta said to tsunade.

Tsunade stood up from her seat "they had this kept to themselves the entire time, They could have saved thousands of lives if they gave it to other villages!" tsunade said to vegeta as he just stood there with a glare. "in order to create a senzu bean you need a saiyan" vegeta told tsunade. Who calmed down a little bit and had a confused look on her face "what do you mean?" tsunade asked vegeta. Vegeta simply lifted his hand and pointed one finger straight up in front of him. Tsunade was trying to figure out what he was doing but before she could guess a small ball of energy no bigger than a coin appeared above vegeta's finger.

"You need a saiyan's energy to be infused with the senzu bean in order for it to work the way you want it to" vegeta said to tsunade as he put his hand down "now if I am done explaining can I possibly get what I came here for" vegeta said with a scowl as he stared at tsunade. Tsunade glared at vegeta for being impatient. Tsunade picked up the list vegeta gave her and looked at it again "a majority of the supplies you need will be in the market, you can get them tomorrow when shops open, there is a few that are at the hospital that I can get but the storm flower we wont be able to get, it is found in the land of lightning." tsunade told vegeta as he nodded "I already knew that, that is why I told you that I do not expect you to have in the village" vegeta said to tsunade.

"we are not going to produce a lot of these" vegeta said to tsunade. Who nodded "I figured as much, even though I don't like it, it is your clans ownership and it is the same concept as a clan secret so we will not mass produce it" tsunade said to vegeta. Vegeta smirked "good, I am glad you are not pressing the matter" vegeta said to tsunade. Vegeta turned to leave and was about to open the door when he turned his head toward tsunade. "I advise you to not tell anyone what I am working on" vegeta said to tsunade with a small glare, she nodded and vegeta walked out the door. 'as much as I hate it, it is his clan's invention, hopefully he will use it for the village in the future, but that's only if he can recreate it' tsunade thought as she set the paper vegeta gave her down on the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile at the village hidden in the sand**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

the sand village had dozens of anbu black ops members guarding the entrance to the village that was on the outside wall away from sight of any buildings. One anbu member was looking out over the desert when he spotted two figures walking in the sand towards the village, he quickly pulled out his binoculars and looked at the figures and immediately saw that they were wearing black robes with red clouds on them. 'they must be the akatsuki, I must tell yura immediately' the anbu thought. Yura was head of the anbu and was on the council for four years, he has informed all anbu to attack on sight for anyone who was wearing the black robe with red clouds.

Yura was at the entrance to oversee everything himself. yura was a tall man with black hair that covered his right eye and had a goatee. The anbu who had spotted the akatsuki members ran up to yura "sir, two people with black robe's with red clouds are walking toward the village" the anbu member said to the calm faced yura. Yura just kept looking out into the desert. The anbu was confused "yura, sir the akatsuki are here!" the anbu said a bit louder then before. Yura looked to the anbu member and had a evil smirk "good" and before the anbu even had a chance to react his throat was sliced by a kunai. Yura quickly turned and jumped onto the next level of the outside entrance and continued to kill every anbu that was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

the two figures had reached the entrance to the sand village, and in the narrow entrance stood yura covered in blood and the bodies of several anbu laying on the ground all through the entrance. The short figure said in a low raspy voice "good work yura, I see that you have not forgotten me" the short figure told yura. Yura got down on his knee and bowed "of course not, lord sasori" yura said to sasori. Yura stood back up as the tall figure walked forward past the two "well sasori my man I think that I will take this jinchuriki myself" the tall figure said as he threw a small bird shaped object on the ground that 'poofed' into a much bigger sized version of it and jumped on top of it and removed his straw hat to reveal his left eye that had some sort of a ocular device on it.

] "deidara you will take too long to capture him, it will be a lot faster if I fought him" sasori said to deidara. "no don't worry I'll be covert about it and be in and out in a flash" deidara said to sasori as he was about to take off with his bird. "fine, but don't keep me waiting, you know how much I hate having to wait" sasori said in his low voice to deidara. "don't worry sasori my man you can just watch from here" deidara said with a smirk as he took flight with his bird made of clay. "yura you should get out of here, it would be bad if someone spotted you here" sasori said in a low voice. "of course, lord sasori" yura said before he jumped out of the area.

Deidara was flying over the village as he was looking across the rooftops with the device on his eye "one...two...three..hmm only three guards watching the sky, pathetic" deidara said as he reached inside his robe into a pouch that was filled with clay. Deidara has a mouth on both of his hands and his hands began to eat a small amount of the clay to infuse his chakra with it. And he began to mold the clay into three spider like creatures and dropped them on to the unsuspecting guards. The guards all looked toward the clay spiders "what is that thing" one guard said before the clay spiders jumped onto their faces. "their not 'things', their perfect, they are art and art is a explosion!" Deidara raised his hand with two fingers pointing up then the spiders all exploded in a small explosion to kill the guards.

Deidara smiled at his work, as he started to head down toward the roof of the kazekage tower. Deidara jumped off his clay bird and landed on one knee on the roof "infiltration successful" deidara said to himself, but when he looked up gaara was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and in his battle armor "that is as far as you go" gaara said in a calm tone of voice. Deidara had simply looked at gaara "well, so much for being covert" deidara said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**back in the leaf village**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto was just about to start showing sakura his house when a knock came at the door. naruto went and opened the door to reveal shikamaru, ino, and choji. Naruto smiled "hey guys, I didn't expect anyone to show up for a while" naruto said as he stepped aside to let them in. "hey naruto, nice house man" choji said as he walked in after naruto. Shikamaru walked in after choji, then ino. "hey forehead girl" ino said to sakura when she saw her. Sakura looked at ino as she said that "hey ino pig" sakura said to ino. Shikamaru looked very annoyed 'why are girls so troublesome' shikamaru thought as he walked over to naruto and choji while ino and sakura have a screaming match. "hey naruto we passed vegeta when we were on our way here, I thought he would be here with us?" shikamaru said to naruto.

"well I thought so to but he apparently didn't want to be social and went out to get some supplies that he needed" natuto told shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders "I guess it doesn't matter, I was just going to try and see if I could find out why he was fighting kakashi" shikamaru said to naruto, "yea, ino asked us who he was and we only told her what you told us, she might ask about him" choji said to naruto. Naruto laughed "thanks for the heads up" naruto said to choji who smiled back.

Ino and sakura had finished their arguing and were now in a conversation with each other. "so sakura, who is the guy that we saw leave here, they told me his name is vegeta but thats about it" ino asked sakura. Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I probably only know what you know, they wouldn't tell me anything" sakura said to ino. Ino looked over the the three guy's "yea, shikamaru and choji said that naruto met him when he went with jiraiya to train" ino said to sakura, who nodded "yea that's pretty much what I know, but he did say that he was going to make armor sometime soon" sakura told ino.

Ino was about to say something but naruto spoke to the two "hey, when is everyone going to get here im hungry" naruto whined. Choji was in the same state as naruto "yea, im starving over here!" choji said to the two. Sakura looked at the two "cant you guys think about anything but food!" sakura said while getting aggravated at the two. Ino spoke up after sakura stopped talking "o yea I forgot to tell you kiba and shino wont be able to come, lady tsunade put them on a escort mission, the escort could not wait any longer so she had to put them on the mission on short notice" ino told the four others in the room. Naruto looked a little down, he wanted to see all his friends today. Choji on the other hand was practically jumping for joy. 'YESS, we dont have to wait for them so I can get my food faster!' choji thought to himself.

Ino noticed that choji got happy about them not making it here "don't get too excited about it choji, we still have to wait until tenten and lee show up" ino said to choji. Choji immediately looked down while silently crying to himself 'I'M DOOMED' choji shouted in his head.

Shikamaru watched choji and smiled 'choji, your always thinking with your stomach' shikamaru thought. shikamaru then looked at naruto "hey naruto, show us around your house, I can see that there is a training area in the back" shikamaru said while looking out the window at the back of the house.

Naruto looked at shikamaru "huh? Oh yea sure follow me" naruto said as he started to go down the hallway as shikamaru followed him. Ino and sakura both started to walk toward the hallway. Choji on the other hand was still in the same spot thinking of ways to make things go faster 'what if I try and convince them that lee and tenten are not coming, no thats not good enough.' choji thought while he started to follow the others.

Naruto's house was pretty big, but it wasn't huge. It had three bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a basement. "this room is vegeta's" he said as he opened the first door on the right. It had a desk on the left wall and a bed on the other side. There was a storage scroll on the desk and a backpack in the corner by the desk.

Shikamaru looked inside and was trying to see if he could figure out anything about vegeta, but as he suspected there wasn't anything he can work with. Naruto walked across the hall to the next door and opened it "and this is the extra bedroom" naruto said as he stepped aside to let the four look into the room. It was the same thing as vegeta's room, just flipped around, it had a desk on the right wall instead of the left and the bed was on the left wall instead of the right.

Ino looked around on the walls of naruto's house and it all looked plain "naruto you need some stuff on your walls, it don't look good" ino said to naruto, naruto looked at ino and was about to say something but sakura spoke "yea she is right, it looks dull in here" she said to naruto. "what do you mean! My house is perfect!" naruto said to the two. "there is practically nothing on any of the walls" ino replied to naruto, who crossed his arms and pouted well im never really here so I don't think it would matter all that much" naruto said as he started to walk a little farther down the hallway to next door on the left. Ino just crossed her arms "well what if people come over?" ino said to naruto. "i don't think anyone cares about stuff like that, shikamaru do you care what it looks like?" naruto looked at shikamaru. "no, it would be too troublesome to complain about it" shikamaru told naruto.

Ino just shook her head "between you and Choji, your the most laziest person ive ever had to deal with" shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders. Sakura looked around and saw that something is different, Choji is gone. "hey, where did choji go?" sakura told the others as they started to look around and could not find choji in the hallway. "how the heck did we not notice him leave?" naruto said to three.

They heard a noise from the kitchen and went to check it out and choji was sitting at the table with a bowl of ramen, eating it as if he hadn't eaten in days. Ino was the first around the corner to the kitchen "Choji that's naruto's food stop eating it!" ino practically shouted at choji. At this time everyone was around the corner. Sakura was the next person to talk "Choji we are going out to eat, your going to spoil your appetite" sakura said while shaking her head. Naruto spoke up after that "hey stop eating my food!, especially my ramen!" naruto shouted at choji.

Choji had finished his ramen "I was starving! We weren't going to eat for a while!" choji replied to naruto. "so, that don't mean you can raid my cabinets for food!" naruto said to choji. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall smiling 'they have not changed much in three years' shikamaru thought as he watched the two argue. Shikamaru looked out the window in front of the house 'how long will lee and tenten be' shikamaru thought as he looked back at the others arguing 'they better hurry' shikamaru thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vegeta was walking away from the hokage tower and back toward the market to look for any interesting shops. Vegeta was walking through the market, all the shops were closed besides only a few shops that still had light . There was one shop that looked like it was closing up for the night. When vegeta started to walk closer he saw that it was a weapon shop. There was a woman closing a gate in the front and looked like she was in a rush.

"come on lee where are you? We are going to be late" tenten said while locking the gate. Just as she locked the gate a figure started running up to her from down the street "tenten!, sorry im late I was doing a run around the village before I came over" lee said to tenten as he stopped in front of her. "I had to keep the shop open to wait for you, I was just about to go without you!" tenten told lee as he put his hands together " I am sorry tenten" lee said to tenten. "it's fine lee, we just need to get to naruto's before they leave without us" tenten said told lee.

Lee held up his fist with fire in his eye's "you are right, we will get to naruto's in less than five minutes and if we cant we will do one hundred laps around the village on our hands!" lee shouted as he started to run in the direction of naruto's house. 'oh no not again' tenten sweat dropped. Tenten then saw that lee was not looking where he was going and was about to run into someone "lee watch were your going!" tenten shouted at lee but it fell on deaf ears as lee ran into the person and fell back on the ground.

The person who lee ran into was still standing, he put his arm across his chest to stop lee. Lee looked up and seen that he ran into someone and quickly jumped up "I am terribly sorry, I was not looking where I was going" lee apologized to the person, who had a very annoyed look on his face. Vegeta was the person he ran into and he was not happy at lee. Tenten caught up to lee at this point "lee you need to watch where your going, I am very sorry about my teammate, but we are very late as it is, come on lee we have to get to naruto's" tenten said as she started to drag lee by his arm in the direction of naruto's house.

Vegeta watched the two go down the street 'lee huh? That must be the one who naruto talked about, he is suppose to be a taijutsu specialist' vegeta thought as he started walking in the other direction. He walked by many closed shops and there was nothing interesting, just a few book store's that he noticed sold those perverted books that jiraiya writes.

Vegeta was walking past a ally and when he passed it could tell that someone came out of it. Vegeta turned to the side to see who was there and saw someone with bandages over his right eye and a X shaped scar on his chin, he had a cane in his left hand and his right arm was in his robe as a sling. "hello vegeta, my name is danzo shimura and I have a proposition for you" danzo said to vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at danzo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note: I like cliff hangers, I wont do them all the time but you will see them in the future


	5. a bad omen

authors note: I hope I didn't take too long to post the last chapter. Sorry this chapter is a little bit short.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dbz

xxxxxxxxx

**The Hidden Sand village**

deidara was crouched on the kazekage tower across from gaara. Deidara reached inside his robe, into his pouch full of clay. but before he could do anything else a stream of sand sped toward him, deidara jumped up and landed back on his clay bird. Gaara was still on the building directing his sand to follow deidara.

Deidara was smiling as he was dodging the sand "huh, your good aren't you?" deidara said to himself. Deidara looked at his mouth on his right hand "almost ready" deidara said with a smile. Sand sped toward deidara, who stared with a surprised look and dived toward the ground with his clay bird. Deidara was maneuvering through the buildings right over some villagers to try and avoid the sand that was right behind him.

As deidara flew over the villagers gaara was moving his hands in the direction that deidara was heading to direct his sand toward the akatsuki member. Deidara quickly made a sharp turn down a different street, he looked behind him to see if he outran the sand and smiled as he didn't see any following him. He turned his head back to look in front of him and stared with a look of surprise as he saw sand heading his way. Deidara flew back up in the sky and stopped to stare at gaara.

Gaara looked at deidara as his sand started to spin around him, gaara put his hand in front of him and sand formed in front of him. Gaara jumped on his sand and started to ride it up toward deidara and crossed his arms. Deidara was still smirking "so, how did you guess I was an intruder?" deidara said to gaara who had an expressionless face "there are no birds like that one in this desert" gaara replied to deidara. "is that so?" deidara said quietly to himself.

"hmm, at least this way I wont have to go looking for you" deidara said to gaara. Gaara raised both his hands and sand from the village beneath them began to raise into the sky and formed a huge mass of sand behind gaara. Deidara was still smirking "tactically he still has the advantage, this could get messy" deidara said to himself as he reached into his pouch to make more explosives.

Gaara turned the sand into a massive claw like hand and was trying to grab deidara. Deidara was throwing small explosive clay birds at the claw, every time he destroyed the claw it was reforming and would not stop. Deidara grabbed more clay with both hands and made six clay birds. Deidara looked at gaara "the fun is about to begin" deidara said with the same smile. Deidara threw three of the birds toward the sand and made them explode on impact with the sand, but it didn't do much.

Deidara was heading straight toward gaara "now!" deidara said as he threw the last three clay birds at gaara. A hand came from the 'arm' of the giant claw to stop them and managed to stop one, then gaaras sand around him defended him from the other two. 'unusual explosive devices, accurately guided to their targets' gaara thought.

Deidara was flying away from the sand, he reached into both pouches and created two birds. "now then" deidara said to himself as he threw the birds that had four wings, they were designed to be faster then the other clay birds. The two four winged birds dodged the big sand claw and was heading straight for gaara, who tried to attack with his sand but the sand was not quick enough to catch them. Deidara made a hand sign that made the two birds explode.

Deidara was watching the smoke clear and saw a large circular sand dome, with a small eye made of sand floating above it. Deidara watched with a smile 'it's like he's encased himself in some kind of cocoon, it's amazing he survived the blast...if he survived it' deidara thought as he watched the cocoon of sand. A shadow went over deidara and he looked up to find out that an enormous amount of sand was trying to trap him. Gaara was using the sand from inside the shell he was in "**sand prison**" gaara said as the sand started to close slowly around deidara. "well this certainly isn't good" deidara said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**naruto's house **

naruto and choji were still arguing with each other. "well just don't eat anymore of my food" naruto said to choji as the others in the room were laughing at the two arguing. Then a knock came at the door. Naruto turned to the door "that must be tenten and lee!" naruto said as he ran to the door and opened it. A green blur shot out to naruto and shook his hand "naruto, the flames of youth still burn brightly within you I hope!" lee shouted at naruto, who was smiling "hey bushy brow how you doing?" naruto said to lee. "I am doing fine, I have trained long and hard to become the best I can be!" lee shouted to naruto. Tenten walked through the door.

"hey naruto, long time no see" tenten said with a smile. Naruto looked toward tenten "hey tenten what's up?" naruto said to tenten smiling. " about time you two showed up" sakura spoke up. Lee turned toward sakura and bowed "I am sorry for being late, I will do much better next time" lee said to sakura. Naruto smiled 'he still likes sakura, I guess nothing changes' naruto thought with a smile. Choji was crying anime tears 'finally we can go eat' choji thought.

Shikamaru could tell what choji was thinking and decided to help him out. " hey since we are all here why don't we go get something to eat" shikamaru said to the others. "yea I'm starving lets go!" ino said to naruto, who nodded "yea, come on guys lets go" naruto said as he started to walk out of the house with everyone following him.

Xxxxxxx

once they got to the restaurant they found a table to sit at and they ordered what they wanted and the next thing they know they were laughing along with each other. 'man, its good to be back' naruto thought.

Xxxxxxx

"well this certainly isn't good" deidara said as he hurried and tried to escape the sand before it encased him in it. But he was not fast enough as the sand grabbed him and his clay bird and trapped him in it.

As everything seemed to be over a explosion from the bottom of the sand dome erupted and deidara was speeding toward the ground, but before he could reach the ground a patch of sand had grabbed onto his leg and threw him back toward the sand dome. The sand dome opened to trap him but deidara quickly threw another clay bird in front of him and flew out of the way.

"that sand is a real pain, isnt it" deidara said as he flew up with the small patch of sand following him. Deidara flew trying to get away from the sand but the sand managed to grab onto his left arm. Gaara started to raise his hand and the sand around deidara's arm started to crawl farther up his arm. Deidara used his free arm and reached into his pouch and quickly threw a clay centipede that wrapped around the sand and quickly detonated it. But it did nothing

gaara closed his hand "**sand coffin**" gaara said as the sand crushed deidara's arm. Deidara started to fly away and forcefully ripped his arm off to get free of gaara's sand. 'he's good alright, I get it, the sand he used to crush my arm is faster and more powerful than ordinary sand from the desert' deidara thought. "so thats the sand village's ultimate defense" deidara said as he looked toward gaara and saw his face threw a hole in his small dome of sand.

"in other words the portion missing from that hole is what crushed my arm" deidara said as he reached into his pouch filled with clay 'I guess it is time for my specialty' deidara thought as he held a large sculpture that had its mouth open and wing like arms crossed over eachother. Deidara smiled "guess i'll just destroy it all" deidara said with a wicked smile.

"i think your friends are about to interfere, besides im tired of that expressionless face of yours" deidara said as the clay sculpture flew a few feet in front of him and 'poofed' into a giant sized version of itself, and it spread its wings out and was ready to use as it started to fall toward the village at a fast rate. Gaara watched with wide eyes as it fell. "your too late" deidara said as he raised his hand and detonated his C3 clay.

There was a massive explosion with blinding light that was sure to cause destruction. But as the explosion stopped the smoke cleared and where the C3 detonated there was a very large mass of sand that acted as a shield for the village. Gaara was looking down toward the village. Deidara just smiled as he raised his hand "and now your within range" he said as his small clay bird with four wings flew up close to the hole in gaara's sand dome and exploded.

There was smoke around the dome and once it cleared the sand dome was fine with no scratches. "i expected as much, that special sand of his makes quite a tight defense... however thats exactly what I was counting on" deidara said with a smile.

Gaara was sitting inside his sand dome when something small started to dig its way into the dome and many small spider like clay creatures appeared from the sand. "my left hand might have been crushed...but I used the opportunity to eat your sand and mixed some of it with my detonating clay, you doomed yourself the moment you tried to form a defense...true art is an EXPLOSION" deidara said as he detonated the clay inside the dome.

The dome bulged out and started to fall apart and gaara was still floating in the air with his eyes closed and had cracks all over his body from his sand armor. "time to collect the prize" deidara said as he started to fly toward gaara. Deidara stopped when gaara's hand started to move.

The large mass of sand that was over the village started to move. "ahh yes of course, such a noble kazekage, fighting when it would be so much easier to just drop it on their heads" deidara said as he watched the giant mass of sand move toward the boarder of the village. But then a giant arrow had flown passed him, then a large amount of arrows started to fly toward him as he flew to dodge them. "why even bother your arrows wont work" deidara said right as a arrow exploded next to him "their getting a bit more creative aren't they" deidara said as he started to dodge the explosions.

The large mass of sand was nearing the boarder of the village as he dropped it outside the wall surrounding the village. Gaara released his grip and started to close his eyes and fell toward the village, passed out from exhaustion. Deidara flew toward gaara and caught him with the back tail of his bird. "my mission is clear" said deidara as he flew away with gaara.

Xxxxxxx

**with naruto**

xxxxxxx

naruto was in the middle of eating his food and he reached for his drink when the glass cracked and he stopped and stared at it. Shikamaru saw this 'thats not a good sign' shikamaru thought as he looked at naruto.

Xxxxxxx

**authors note**: I am sorry it took so long to update but I had stuff to do and I will try to work on this more. Don't worry I will not give up on this story.


	6. the red sand

**disclaimer**: I do not own naruto or dbz

**authors note**: last chapter was short and I apologize but I was trying to get through the attack on gaara, I will try to make them like I normally do.

xxxxxxxxxx

right now vegeta was walking down the street and heading back toward naruto's house. **'**crippled old man is such a fool, he thinks he can fool me**' **vegeta thought as he remembered what danzo said. **'vegeta I want you to join my organization of root ninja'** vegeta remembered danzo's words to him. **'**the fool, jiraiya already told me about you and what you want**'** vegeta thought. Vegeta was walking out of the shop part of the village and was almost to the house.

Xxxxxxx

naruto was in the restaurant ready to leave with his friends and head home. "thanks you guys, it was good to catch up" naruto said with a smile. Everyone just smiled and gave their goodbye's and all went in separate directions. **'**my first day back and it was awesome**'** naruto thought with a huge grin with his hands behind his head, walking home.

Xxxxxxx

**the village hidden in the sand**

xxxxxxx

right now kankuro was gathering up his gear to go after the guy who abducted gaara and baki, his old sensei, was trying to tell him to wait until they get a group ready to pursue them. "i am not going to sit here and do nothing while my brother is out there!" kankuro yelled as he zipped up his jonin vest and attached his scrolls containing his puppets to his back.

"we can get our best ninja's to pursue them, we just need time to prepare" baki said to kankuro. Kankuro turned to baki "every second we waste here gaara gets farther from the village, I am going now!" kankuro said as he walked toward the door and walked out and headed toward the village gate.

Xxxx

once kankuro got out of the village he found footprints that led out of the village. Gaara's sand armor was different from the sand of the desert and was still attached to gaara, but was breaking off into pieces because there was small pieces that led in the same direction as the footprints. Kankuro followed the footprints until they seemed to break off into different directions. Kankuro looked at them and smiled as he could see gaara's sand only in one path of the footprints, he followed them.

Xxxxxx

baki was walking through the halls of the kazekage tower and had two ninja's following him "hurry and get a elite squad ready to back up kankuro" baki said to one of the ninja who nodded and went to gather a squad. Baki looked toward the other ninja "send a message to the leaf village and notify them of the situation, this is high priority" baki said to the other ninja who went to do what he was ordered to do.

Xxxxx

kankuro was sprinting at full speed until he saw two figures and a large bird walking up ahead. Sasori stopped walking and so did deidara "hn..what is it?" deidara asked sasori and the small man replied "I never thought it possible...we've been followed" sasori said as he was about to turn around. "hold it right there!" kankuro said to the two.

Kankuro looked at the clay bird and saw gaara in the tail of the bird "hand over gaara and we wont have a problem" kankuro said as he reached for the scrolls on his back. He looked at deidara **'**he's the one riding that big bird, he is the one who fought gaara**'** kankuro thought.

Kankuro pulled three scrolls and laid them down "are you two ready...for a puppet show" kankuro said as he crouched and made a hand sign and a poof of smoke over one of the scrolls "crow!...black ant!...salamander!" kankuro yelled as the scrolls let out three puppets that surrounded him and connected to chakra strings attached to his fingers.

"deidara, you go on ahead...i'll deal with this one" sasori said with his raspy voice and jumped in front of kankuro. "now i'll say it again, put gaara down or else" kankuro said to the two akatsuki members. Deidara smiled "ok.. i'll go ahead, but don't keep me waiting" deidara said as he jumped onto the clay bird and started to fly away. "where do you think your going!" kankuro shouted as he sent crow speeding after deidara.

Just as crow was about to attack deidara a large bladed like tail wrapped around the puppet that came from sasori. "I don't like to keep people waiting...so I will make this short" sasori said with his low voice.

Xxxxxx

**hidden leaf village**

xxxxxx

vegeta was just getting to the house and when he walked in naruto was already there. "hey vegeta, did you find what you need?" naruto asked vegeta. Who shook his head "no, this village has close to nothing to what I need" vegeta replied to naruto, naruto simply shook his head because of the insult to the leaf. "well I get to go on a mission tomorrow with sakura and kakashi sensei, sakura told me when we were all at the restaurant" naruto said with a big grin.

Vegeta looked surprised for a bit "they are sending you out right after you got back... well that's something that this village is good at" vegeta said as he headed straight for his room and unpacked and was going to go to bed. Naruto did the same thing and went to bed getting ready for his mission tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

**outside the hidden sand village**

xxxxxx

"you move as fast as crow... i'm impressed" kankuro told sasori. "the spider needs to be as fast as the fly" sasori said to kankuro. Sasori threw crow into the dirt in front of kankuro "dont worry about him...i'm your opponent" sasori told kankuro. "deidara quit gawking and get out of here, your in the way" sasori told deidara. Deidara looked toward sasori "fine, i'll leave you to it then" deidara said as he began to fly off. "where are you going!" kankuro shouted but before he could do anything the metal tail smashed into the ground in front of him. "didn't you hear me, I'm your opponent" sasori said to kankuro.

"ok if that's what you want... let the puppet show begin!" kankuro said as he made crow and salamander spin around sasori. Sasori was then suddenly knocked in the air by the third puppet from underneath him "you didn't notice Black Ant was missing did you" kankuro said as black ant opened its chest and reached out and grabbed sasori and locked him in. kankuro then moved his hands and crow broke into pieces and each individual piece turned into a long blade. "and now...puppet show, **secret black move IRON MAIDEN**" kankuro said as all the blade's sped towards black ant and pierced through stabbing anything inside. Kankuro smiled "the shows over" kankuro said to himself.

Kankuro's smile disappeared as he saw sand fall from the hole's of where the blades pierced. "sand?" kankuro said as he opened black ants chest and saw sasori's body disperse into sand **'**a sand clone**'** kankuro thought as the sand behind him moved and sasori rose up from the sand.

Kankuro quickly moved crow In the air and shot poison darts toward sasori but sasori sidestepped with ease **'**but how?**'** kankuro thought as he quickly had black ant speed toward him from behind only to be swatted away by the metal tail without him even looking. Kankuro broke crow into pieces and had his pieces form his blades and speed to sasori but the same thing happened and they were all swatted away **'**how is he able to anticipate and avoid every attack I make and without moving a muscle**'** kankuro thought as he watched his puppets be swatted like flies.

"what's wrong? Run out of tricks" sasori said to kankuro. Kankuro started to get aggravated "i'm just getting started!" kankuro said as he sent crow toward sasori and fire poison smoke bombs at sasori's feet and trapped him inside. then quickly sent needles into the smoke to hit sasori. Kankuro smiled until the smoke cleared away revealing a unfazed sasori surrounded by needles that didn't hit him. "are you finished?" sasori asked kankuro. **'**no way...not even the poison mist had any effect**'** kankuro thought as he stared with wide eyes. "now it's my turn" sasori said as his tail sped toward kankuro.

Kankuro quickly moved salamander in front of him and raise his defense's and sasori's tail simply bounced off the shield. "have a lot of fun trying to get through that...salamander's shield can withstand the impact of thousands of tons of rocks...hehe as long as I stay behind it you cant touch me" kankuro said with a smirk. "that puppet of yours does indeed have extraordinary defensive capabilities...but even the best puppet has a weak spot" sasori said as his tail sped to the side of salamander and hit at a spot on the puppet and the shield on the puppet flew off into the air. "what!...no it cant be, it didn't take him any time at all to find its weakness" kankuro said as he tried to dodge the tail heading straight for him but it managed to hit him in the chest and he held the sides of it to keep it from doing any fatal damage but it managed to cut him in the chest.

"that puppet you have is no different from any other...you can make the individual parts as strong as you want, but the joints are always a weak spot...and now for the real grand finale" sasori said to kankuro. Kankuro quickly sent his puppets to fire kunai and needles at sasori but sasori's tail deflected each one. **'**it's not possible, he knows what im going to do right before I do**'** kankuro thought as he watched sasori. "those puppets of yours with all their poisoned mechanisms...their not hidden from me!" sasori said as his tail went beneath the sand and came back up with one of his puppets hidden under the sand and broke it to pieces, then quickly went to the others and smashed them to pieces as well. "eh...crow, black ant, salamander!" **'**no one has been able to read my hidden weapon attacks like this**'** kankuro thought with a shocked face. "hehe you must be wondering how I can anticipate every attack you make...crow,black ant, salamander...the answer is quite simple really...i'm the one who created them!" sasori said to kankuro who stared with wide eyes.

"so then you have to be...the legendary master craftsman of the puppet core, the great sasori of the red sand" kankuro said with wide eyes. "i'm honored that my name is well known, even to a child such as you" sasori said to kankuro. "you deserted us twenty years ago why did you come back to us now?" kankuro asked sasori. sasori stood there "whats the point of asking questions when your about to die" sasori said as he showed the end of his metal tail show that it had poison on it.

Kankuro's body then started to go numb and he fell to the ground **'**he used his poison but when?...of course when he scratched me in the chest**'** kankuro thought "the poison is circulating, its over!" sasori said as his tail went toward kankuro. Kankuro quickly moved his hands and he attached chakra strings to one of crows arms and sent it toward sasori's face but sasori tilted his head up and all it did was scrape across his mask and land in the sand. "since you want to live so badly I wont finish you, i'll let the poison take its course...you'll wish I hadn't, your suffering will be unimaginable but it will be over in less then three days" sasori said as he turned and left toward the direction deidara went.

**'**gaara...damn it**'** kankuro thought as he lost consciousness. It wasn't long until the pursuit squad from the sand village came across kankuro and gathered all of his puppets and brought kankuro back to the sand village.

Xxxxxxx

**the hidden leaf village: the next day**

xxxxxxx

naruto was up and getting ready to go meet up with his team for his first mission since he got back. Naruto was looking in his mirror straightening his headband and smiled when he got it on "alright it's time for my first mission, I just need to meet with sakura and kakashi sensei" naruto said as he hit his fist against his hand and walked out of his room.

Vegeta was already up and was about to head outside to train in the yard when naruto walked out of his room. "hey how long have you been up?" naruto asked vegeta "long enough to hear you talking to yourself to get ready for a mission" vegeta said with a smirk. Naruto just sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head "hehe you heard that huh" naruto said. Vegeta walked outside to get ready to train. Naruto walked out the door heading to where he was going to meet his team.

Xxxxx

naruto reached to where he wanted to go and sakura was already there and was just waiting for kakashi. They waited for nearly an hour before kakashi actually showed up. "kakashi sensei your late.. gee you haven't changed a bit" naruto said to kakashi who had a down face **'**I really have no respect here anymore**'** kakashi thought, then something in the sky caught his eye, there was a bird in the air **'**huh? A messenger bird, what is that here for**'** kakashi thought until his students brought him out of his thoughts "hey sensei could we go now?" sakura asked kakashi. "huh? Right lets go" kakashi said as they headed toward the hokage tower.

Xxxxxx

kakashi, sakura and naruto were walking through the halls of the hokage tower and was knocking on the hokage's door. "come in" they heard from the other side of the door. When they got in the tsunade was sitting behind her desk with shizune standing next to her. "team kakashi, your here at last" tsunade said as she waved them in. "your first mission is here" tsunade said as she held up a scroll.

"it's a c rank escort mission" tsunade said to the three. "a C rank! Come on granny" naruto yelled. Tsunade had a tick mark on her head "naruto quit complaining, I thought that you should start with a easy mission before..." tsunade said, but before she could finish the door flew open to a woman with glasses that had a scroll in her hand "lady tsunade! There is a emergency" the woman said as she ran up to the hokage's desk "what kind of emergency?" tsunade asked the woman. The woman handed the scroll to tsunade "it's a priority one alert from the hidden sand, I decoded it as fast as I could" the woman said.

Every one in the room looked surprised at what she said and was waiting for tsunade to tell them what it said. "this can't be...gaara, the kazekage has been captured by the akatsuki" tsunade said to everyone in the room. Naruto looked shocked at not only that gaara is the kazekage now but that the akatsuki have made their move and captured him and frankly he was angry.

"they request a squad of shinobi to help rescue gaara" tsunade said, then she looked up from the scroll. Shizune looked at tsunade and could already tell what she was thinking. "lady tsunade you cant be seriously thinking about sending team kakashi!" shizune yelled at tsunade. "yes I am, I don't have time to form another squad and we already have someone who has fought the akatsuki before" she said while looking at kakashi. "team kakashi, get ready you will leave immediately" tsunade said to the three. Kakashi nodded while naruto looked ready to leave immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note:** I apologize for taking so long but don't worry I wont give up on the story. plz review


	7. armor

**authors note**: sorry that I took so long to post again

**disclaimer**: I do not own naruto or dbz

**xxxxxxx**

naruto and his team were at the village gate about to leave toward the sand village. Tsunade was there to see them off. "Alright let's go!" naruto shouted as he started to walk out of the village with sakura and kakashi "look for temari on your way there, she left the village yesterday and she most likely has no idea what happened" tsunade told kakashi. "right, we will look for her when we start moving" kakashi replied.

Just as they were about to leave, jiraiya jumped in front of them "hey, heading out on your first mission naruto?" jiraiya asked with a smile. Naruto smiled "yea we were just about to leave" naruto said to jiraiya. "that's good, but more important matters" jiraiya said as he walked up to tsunade and leaned into her ear "i have just gotten word that the kazekage has been..." jiraiya started but tsunade cut him off "I know and I have assembled a squad, they were just about to leave" tsunade said as she pointed to team 7 behind jiraiya, who turned around to the three with a confused look "are you sure that's wise?" jiraiya said to tsunade. Jiraiya leaned back toward tsunade "you do know that the akatsuki is after naruto right?" jiraiya whispered to tsunade.

"I understand that but I didn't have any other options" tsunade said back to jiraiya. Jiraiya grunted but walked over to naruto "naruto, a word please" jiraiya said to naruto. Naruto walked over to where jiraiya was standing. "naruto whatever you do DON'T use that power...you know what im talking about" jiraiya said to naruto. Naruto just grabbed his stomach "yea, I know" naruto replied. Jiraiya walked over to kakashi "kakashi, don't let him get reckless" jiraiya said to kakashi, kakashi nodded.

"ok then I guess were off" kakashi said as he turned around to head toward the sand. It takes about three days to reach the sand village so the sooner they leave the better. " right lets go" naruto said as he started to walk out of the village with his team following.

Xxxxxxxxxx

vegeta was in the yard training, he was practicing his taijutsu against a tree trunk and with every hit he made a small indent. Vegeta was practicing for hour's until he decided it was enough. **'**I should see if the hokage has the supplies yet**'** vegeta thought as he walked back in the house to get ready to leave to see the hokage.

Vegeta walked out of the house with a storage scroll on his hip. He walked down the street toward the hokage tower. Once he turned down a few streets the hokage tower came into view. Vegeta soon entered the tower and walked down the hall to the hokage's office, he knocked on the door and a voice said "come in". Vegeta opened the door and walked in. "hmm vegeta, I assume you are here for the supplies I promised?" tsunade said as she looked up from her desk.

Vegeta nodded and walked toward her desk, Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out a bag and set it on her desk. "these are the supplies that were promised" tsunade said as she sat back down. Vegeta picked up the bag and looked inside to be sure that it was all there. "good now all I have to do is get the rest in the market today" vegeta said as he held the bag at his side. Vegeta looked at tsunade "also there is one question I have, the Akimichi clan? Do you know if they could help me design a new suit of armor for me" vegeta asked tsunade. Tsunade looked confused "why do you want the armor from them?" tsunade asked as she stared at vegeta "jiraiya told me that their armor can expand to enormous sizes" vegeta said to tsunade "you of all people should at least know of the rumor that has always been around about us" vegeta told tsunade as she looked surprised "so it is true, that could prove dangerous" tsunade said with a serious look on her face. "you have nothing to worry about, we saiyans take great pride in being able to control it, it is nothing to worry about" vegeta said with a prideful smirk. Tsunade simply leaned back into the chair and sighed.

"if you like I could notify the Akimichi clan that you are requesting assistance if you like?"tsunade asked vegeta "that would certainly help" vegeta replied with a hint of sarcasm. **'**this women is a imbecile I would not have asked her if I did not want any assistance**'** vegeta thought as he started to get annoyed. "yes, I will let them know that you are coming" tsunade said picking up on his sarcasm **'**he is a very arrogant kid**'** tsunade thought as she started to get annoyed. vegeta nodded "before I go, what mission did you send naruto on?" vegeta asked tsunade "the sand village sent a request for assistance to retrieve the kazekage from the hands of the akatsuki" tsunade told vegeta vegeta looked a bit surprised "you sent that numskull on a mission involving a kage, a kage that was apparently able to be taken down by the akatsuki, which from what jiraiya has told me are a group of powerful rogue ninja's" vegeta asked tsunade. Tsunade was about to reply but a knock on the door interrupted her "come in" she yelled and the door opened and shikamaru walked in with his hands in his pockets.

Shikamaru saw vegeta look over his shoulder "hmm I actually came here to ask lady tsunade about you" shikamaru told vegeta. Vegeta just scoffed and looked back toward tsunade. Tsunade just sighed and looked at shikamaru "what is it you need shikamaru?" tsunade asked. "i originally planned to tell you about the fight he had with kakashi but I wasn't sure if you knew about it or not" shikamaru told tsunade who just waved her hand "kakashi told me himself, he said he was testing him" tsunade told shikamaru. **'**I knew something was wrong, he is to well known to go down as easy as he did, damn you kakashi you were just toying with me!**'** vegeta thought angrily. Shikamaru looked toward vegeta and seen how aggravated he was. "is that all shikamaru?" tsunade asked "i guess that's it, I came up here for nothing and I might be late meeting Choji at the school" shikamaru sighed "what a drag" shikamaru said as he was about to walk out of the office but tsunade spoke up "shikamaru wait a second, you are meeting choji, do you think you could have vegeta meet him so vegeta can talk to choza?" tsunade asked shikamaru he stopped and looked at vegeta "why do you want to talk to choza?" shikamaru asked vegeta. Vegeta had a tick mark on his head "i need to make armor" vegeta explained.

Both vegeta and shikamaru don't really see eye to eye, a blind man could see that, but a order from tsunade will probably make them get along "fine we will be done at the school in about a hour so you could meet us there if you like" shikamaru said in his calm voice. Vegeta simply nodded shikamaru nodded back and walked out of the door. It wasn't long before vegeta walked out as well. A few minutes later and vegeta was walking toward the now open marketplace "now to get the last of the supply's" vegeta said to himself as he walked toward the market.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto and his team were running through the trees. "come on we won't get there quick enough" naruto said as he leaped over a branch. "naruto slow down, we cant go as fast as you" kakashi told naruto who looked frustrated but slowed down anyway. Kakashi looked ahead on the ground and temari was walking in the direction they were going. "everyone there's temari" kakashi told the two who both looked and started to go toward her "Temari!" sakura shouted and temari turned around. All three landed in front of her. "uhh hey guys what are you doing here?" temari asked. "there is a problem at the sand village it appears to have been attacked, gaara has been taken" kakashi told temari who looked surprised and panicked "what! Are you sure!" temari asked panicked. kakashi nodded "that's why we have to get there as fast as possible" naruto said to them as they all started to sprint toward the sand village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back with vegeta he was able to get what he could at the market and was able to drop the supply's off at naruto's house. Right now he was getting ready to go meet up with shikamaru. Vegeta left the house and made his way toward the academy **'**I have no interest in talking to these people but I need to make my armor and they are the only ones able to assist me**'** vegeta thought as he regrettably walked down the street. Vegeta was about to reach the academy and he could already see the two standing there talking just outside the gate. Vegeta walked up to them and both shikamaru and choji looked at him, choji with a smile and shikamaru with his normal face. "hello vegeta, we have never officially met, other then us showing up when you were fighting kakashi sensei, but my name is choji" choji said with a smile.

Vegeta simply nodded and had a mix between a aggravated and bored look on his face. "i am to understand that your clan can assist me in making a set of armor?" vegeta asked choji. Choji nodded and said "yes we may be able to, I will introduce you to father he is the head of the clan and he will probably let you make armor" choji said with a smile. "but before we go I have to ask you vegeta about that fight you and kakashi had" shikamaru asked vegeta. Vegeta simply chuckled "you already found out didn't you or don't you remember the hokage saying that he was testing me?" vegeta said with a smirk. "you were just as surprised as I was when she told me, so there was obviously something that had to have started it" shikamaru said in a little more serious voice. Vegeta simply smirked "i have no idea what your talking about" vegeta said mockingly. **'**he is purposely doing this, he is not going to tell me even if I ask him**'** shikamaru thought. Shikamaru was getting annoyed but not enough to show it. "fine be that way, choji when you wrap things up with him ill be at our training grounds" shikamaru told choji as he started to walk away. "ok shikamaru ill see you later" choji said to shikamaru. "ok follow me vegeta we will head to the Akimichi compound" choji said to vegeta who simply nodded and followed choji to the compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**at the compound**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the walk was not that far from the academy, they reached the compound and choji opened the front gate. The compound was actually pretty large the main building was fairly large and it was the one they were heading to. Vegeta and choji walked through the door "PA!" choji yelled into the next room **'**this man is very unpleasant**'** vegeta thought as he crossed his arms. "coming!" yelled a voice from the other room and not long after a man even larger came into the room **'**their all unpleasant**'** vegeta thought to himself. Choza walked in the room and saw vegeta and he became shocked but did not let it show "hello there my name is choza and to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" choza asked vegeta "pa! This is vegeta he would like to make armor out of the same material our is" choji said to choza.

"is that so? Well what type of armor do you have in mind? Im sure we could make whatever design you like, do you have something in mind?" choza asked vegeta "i would prefer something lightweight but sturdy, and if you want me to come up with a design I can do that any time" vegeta asked. Choza rubbed his chin "you can draw up designs now?" choza asked "it is a very simple design, so It would save me time if I come up with the designs now" vegeta told choza. Choza smiled "that's great, follow me" choza said as he went down a hallway with vegeta and choji following. The door the went to was the last one in the hallway. Choza opened the door and a large room actually made vegeta get surprised with nothing but weapons and other pieces of armor then a workbench. "there is design paper on the bench, do you think you can handle it from here?" choza said to vegeta. "yes" vegeta said to choza as he walked toward the bench, he grabbed the paper and something to write with and started to draw the design.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**the sand village**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kankuro was back at the village in the hospital, he cannot move and is in serious pain, due to the poison that sasori had on his tail. Kankuro was able to tell baki who it was that he fought and baki quickly went and talked to the great honorable siblings. Lady chiyo and her brother ebizo. lady chiyo was a expert in poisons but even she said that it was beyond even her. All they could do is wait for team 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**leaf village**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vegeta finished the design and it was a very simple one he gave it to choza and he looked at it "hmm we should not have any problems making this, come back in a few days and your design should be finished" choza said as he rolled the paper up. Vegeta nodded and walked toward the door and left the house. Vegeta started to walk back toward naruto's house. "that's one thing left to do, now I just have to wait till I get my hands on the stupid flower" vegeta said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**team 7 **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they all reached the desert and stopped at the sand "i'll take the lead from here" temari told the rest of the team. They were just about a day away from the village but if they hurry they should get there earlier. **'**almost there gaara don't worry we'll get you back**'** naruto thought as the ran through the desert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"finally were here hn" deidara said as he stared at the rock with a seal on it. "lets go" sasori said in his low voice. They both jumped off the cliff and walked toward the rock. Once they reached the rock deidara raised two fingers and activated the seal. Once he did the giant rock began lifting and the entrance now revealed. The two walked inside and the door closed behind them. The bird that was following them flew in and dropped gaara on the ground. Then a hologram like person appeared in front of them, you could not see any features except his eyes. "you're late, we must get ready at once" the figure said "the jinjuriki proved more powerful then expected" deidara told the man. The man quickly went through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. Then from behind him a giant stone creature rose with its hands palms up with its fingers all pointed up. "now...let everyone gather" the man said as more people as holograms were now standing on the fingers of the statue. deidara and sasori both jumped up as well. "all right shall we begin" the man said to all nine other people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note:** I literally am sorry for the people who actually read this story and are disappointed that there are not many updates right now. I am trying to find motivation to write, I am lacking any motivation right now. But no matter what I will not give up on the story.


	8. the first mission

**Authors note:** I have so many idea's but they require to be farther along the story line and my motivation is pretty low right now so im not sure. Anyway here is chapter 8

**disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or dbz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it has been one full day and naruto's team and temari could see the walls of the sand village as they ran across the desert. It wasn't long until the guards ran toward them. "temari!" one of the guards yelled as they met up and the guards turned around to keep running toward the village "kankuro is in critical danger and is in the hospital" the guard said to temari who had a frightened look on her face. "no one in the medical team can figure out a antidote to the poison he has in his system" the guard said to temari. "let me take a look" sakura said as they ran through the streets heading to the hospital. The guards soon went back to their posts after informing them of the situation.

They arrived at the hospital temari found where kankuro was and went into the room, With team 7 following, but as soon as they went through the door lady chiyo looked straight at kakashi **'**the white fang!**' **lady chiyo thought as she started to charge kakashi and jumped in the air toward him "revenge at last!" she shouted. While kakashi at the moment was as confused as can be and simply looked surprised as he stared at the woman flying toward him. Naruto quickly created a shadow clones and moved in front of kakashi and caught her punch while the clone charged but to only get a kick to the face and disperse in smoke, the other shadow clone went for a punch but it was caught by her other hand. Chiyo jumped back and stood a few feet from naruto.

"what do you think your doing attacking kakashi sensei like that, you wrinkly old prune!" naruto yelled as he stared at chiyo **'**she might be old...but she's good**'** naruto thought as his shadow clone dispersed. "i haven't forgotten what you did...i have been waiting for this day white fang of the leaf, the day I wreak vengeance on you for what you did to my son! " chiyo said to kakashi who was putting his hands up in front of him "no no you see im not..." but was cut off by chiyo "thats enough talk" and was about to charge but ebizo put his hand in front of chiyo. "take a closer look at the man sis...its true there is a resemblance but this one is not the white fang" he said as kakashi sweat-dropped and simply said "uhh hello" kakashi said, "as you know the white fang of the leaf died long ago" ebizo reminded chiyo. "ohh well never mind" she said in a completely different tone of voice as she laughed.

Kankuro started shifting around in pain as sakura quickly went up to him "let me take a look at him, it might help if you clear out and give us some room" sakura said as she then started to look over kankuro and test his eyes and check his saliva. "what the..who are you?" one of the medics that were there asked. Sakura turned to them "i'm a leaf village medical ninja"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tsunade was in her office thinking about team sevens mission and had a bad feeling about it. "something feels wrong" tsunade said to herself. Tsunade reached for her cup she had on her desk and right before she grabbed it, it cracked. Tsunade looked at it and this just confirmed it. "i am sending another squad to help...shizune! Get in here!" tsunade shouted to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vegeta was at the house and was about to walk around for awhile and see if there was anything he could do, after all he cant do anything until he can go on missions. Vegeta then walked out of the house and walked around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was walking around the village trying to kill time for his armor to be made. Vegeta walked past the market and the training grounds, he was looking at the different training areas and he eventually made his way back to the center of the village and was still walking through the village until he went near the village gate and noticed tsunade talking to four people that were on the outside of it. Vegeta decided to figure out what it was about and walked over to tsunade. "you can count on us lady tsunade, we will get there in one day" guy said to tsunade as he posed in front of the rest of his team. "guy sensei, I believe we can make it in less then a day!" lee shouted with equal enthusiasm as his teacher. "it will take three days no matter what!" neji told the two as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Tsunade seen someone in the corner of her eye and turned he head to look and seen vegeta walking toward them. "oh hello vegeta" tsunade said to vegeta who walked up next to her. As soon as vegeta's name was said neji stopped rubbing his head and his head shot up and saw vegeta standing in front of them. Neji quickly stood straight up and was visibly nervous **'**that is vegeta!?**'** neji thought as tenten watched neji become very nervous. What they don't know is that the meeting that neji was at was called for by danzo and was told about vegeta becoming a shinobi of the village. Danzo made it very clear to hiashi that vegeta was the prince of the saiyans and that neji and lee were suppose to be the test for him. Hiashi seemed a little bit nervous during the hyuga meeting, hiashi knew about the saiyans... mostly that they were amazing worriers and the prince was going to be part of the village. Hiashi made sure that everyone understood how important it was that they be on their best behavior and how important it was.

"what is going on?" vegeta asked with his arms crossed. "just sending a team out on a mission" tsunade told vegeta who's eye slightly twitched at her misleading him "is that why your seeing them out personally?" vegeta replied with a slight smirk. Tsunade had a tick mark on her head "i'm sending them as backup for kakashi's squad!" tsunade said with obvious annoyance. Team guy practically sweat dropped at the conversation while neji was still standing straight. "your sending them to back up that idiot naruto, don't think he can get the job done?" vegeta said with a slight chuckle. tsunade was about to reply but vegeta interrupted her "if you want the mission done without any trouble...then send me with them" vegeta said with a arrogant smirk. Tsunade recoiled "you have not been tested yet, we cannot send you on a mission!" tsunade told vegeta "consider it a field test...do you want the mission to go smoothly or not?" vegeta replied quickly. Tsunade grunted and thought about what vegeta said. Tsunade hated it when people do that to her. But considering the situation, sending vegeta might increase the chance of success.

Tsunade sighed "fine...team guy you are to take vegeta along with you to assist team kakashi" tsunade told the group. Guy gave her a thumbs up "yes lady tsunade, we will not disappoint you" guy told tsunade. "let's go team, we don't have any time to spare" guy said as he turned and the rest of the team then followed him, including vegeta. They soon started to run through the tree's toward the sand village. **'**this is perfect now I can actually test my strength outside of sparring**' **vegeta thought as he followed the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a few minutes after leaving the village

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

team guy was speeding through the trees and lee and tenten kept looking back at vegeta every now and then. Vegeta notice and it was starting to annoy him, vegeta finally had enough "why do you keep looking back here?! Keep your eyes forward!" vegeta basically shouted. Tenten was surprised at his outburst and flinched and quickly turned her head back forward obviously slightly nervous **'**well isn't he pleasant**'** tenten thought as she ran through the tree's, though neji was slightly nervous at his outburst and was hoping that he wont get angry. Lee on the other hand was still watching vegeta with a questioning look until realization hit him and he pointed at vegeta "oh now I remember, you are the man I bumped into the other night" lee told vegeta. Neji looked back toward lee and just watched with a nervous face. "i apologize for running into you again sir, vegeta right? My name is lee, that's tenten and nej..." but lee was cut off "i already know who you are, naruto told me about you, now if you don't mind I would like to focus on getting to where we need to go as quickly as possible" vegeta said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Neji turned around and looked toward lee "yes, lee the faster we get there the faster we get to help naruto and the others" neji told lee in hopes that he will leave vegeta alone. "yes you are right! We must forge on to help the others" lee shouted as he ran to the front and was catching up to guy. Neji was a little calmer, now all they need to do is get to the sand village

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto's team was waiting for sakura to finish treating kankuro, she managed to get most of the poison out and was in the progress in bringing the antidote to kankuro. Kankuro was still very weak but was still able to talk. Kakashi walked toward baki and asked "could you take me to where kankuro fought the akatsuki, I have a pretty sharp nose I might be able to pick up a scent" kakashi asked baki. But until he could reply kankuro spoke up In a very weak voice "there's no need, I've already got his scent, my puppets, I assume my puppets were recovered" kankuro asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the puppets were brought in the room and kankuro sat up and opened crows hand and there was a piece of cloth in it "i managed to get a scrap of his clothing" kakashi smirked "just like a sand shinobi, not going down without a fight" kakashi told kankuro. Kakashi went and picked up the piece of cloth "yes, this will do" kakashi said, the kakashi went through hand seals and put his hand on the ground. Then a puff of smoke revealed pakkun, the small ninja dog stood there "hey kakashi, what do ya need" pakkun asked. Naruto came into the room "hey pakkun!" naruto said with a smile. "hey there naruto, haven't seen you in a while" pakkun said to naruto. Naruto was about to speak to pakkun but kakashi interrupted "i don't want to break up the reunion but we are in a hurry and I got something for you pakkun, think you could track this scent?" kakashi asked pakkun and held out the piece of cloth to pakkun. Pakkun walked to it and sniffed the piece of cloth "hmm...yea I can track him for ya, i'll get right on it" pakkun said as he ran out of the room following the scent.

Baki walked over to the leaf shinobi "you can have a room to stay in if you like, you can rest up for whatever happens tomorrow" baki told kakashi "that would be great thank you" kakashi said. "but why can't we go to gaara now! Why don't we follow pakkun?!" naruto asked kakashi. "we won't be doing much if we are all exhausted, we will wait a night and wait for pakkun to return" kakashi told naruto.

Baki spoke up "please come with me to your room" kakashi nodded "yes thank you" kakashi said as he and naruto followed him to the room. Naruto was not happy that he had to wait to go after gaara but it couldn't be helped, so naruto just went to the room to rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto and kakashi were in the room they had to stay in and sakura was still out with the medical team working on more antidotes. "get some rest naruto we will most likely need it for tomorrow" kakashi told naruto. Naruto obviously hated that he had to wait but even he knew that he needed rest so he laid down in his own bed and fell asleep. Kakashi was about to go to sleep himself when a knock at the door interrupted him. Kakashi walked to the door and opened it and a sand shinobi stood there holding a scroll "kakashi hatake, a message came from the leaf village for you" the sand shinobi said as he held out the scroll, kakashi took the scroll from him "thank you" kakashi thanked the shinobi, who nodded and left. Kakashi shut the door and opened the scroll.**'**hmm lady tsunade is sending guys team to assist**'** kakashi thought as he read the scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kakashi woke up the next morning and opened his eye to see pakkun in front of him. "did you find anything pakkun?" kakashi asked as he sat up on the bed. "yea, I followed the scent, do you have a map?" pakkun asked. Kakashi quickly dug into his bag and pulled out a map of the area and laid it down on the bed in front of them. Pakkun put his paw on a part of the map that was a little ways from the village, pass the desert. "it was right here, I followed the scent you gave me and gaara's scent also came from there" pakkun told kakashi. Just at that moment naruto started to wake up.

Naruto woke up and yawned he looked to his side towards the other bed and seen kakashi and pakkun looking at him. "huh what's going on? Pakkun?" naruto asked in a groggy voice. "hey kid" pakkun said to naruto "get up and get ready to head out, we found out where the akatsuki are at" kakashi told naruto. Naruto looked like he instantly woke up "alright!" naruto shouted as he got up and got ready. Kakashi rolled up the map and put it back. "i have one more job for you pakkun, guy's team is on there way to assist, could you get them to meet us at the hideout?" kakashi asked pakkun. "im on it" pakkun said as he left the room to go find guys team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a few minutes after

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kakashi, sakura, and naruto were all waiting outside the hospital "it seems we will be working with a squad from the sand, once they're here we will leave" kakashi told the group. Then a sand team walked up, temari was part of the group and there was four other sand shinobi with her.

"looks like that's everybody" kakashi said. Naruto then started to stretch "alright its finally time to get this show on the road" naruto said as he stretched. But baki landed next to them "hold it...temari you and your group are to stay here patrol the perimeter" baki told temari. Temari looked furious "are you kidding me or what!?" temari asked baki with a furious tone of voice. Baki had his arms crossed over his chest "orders, from above...if word gets out that our kazekage is missing, our enemy's may use it as a opportunity to launch a attack on our village" baki told temari. Temari clenched her fist "don't you get it, that's the more reason to get him back as quickly as we can...look at these leaf ninja, they left their village and came all the way here just to help us rescue gaara and he's not even their leader the sand shinobi should be the ones to save him!" temari yelled. She was about to continue but a voice from the top of the building next to them interrupted her.

"well i'm going!" everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and it was lady chiyo, one of the elders of the sand, the old lady from earlier. "if a sand shinobi is needed then I am the one to go" chiyo said from the top of the building. One of the shinobi from temari's group spoke up "but the journey will be long and difficult" the shinobi said. Chiyo then stood at the edge of the building "don't treat me like a fossil!" chiyo said as she leaped off the building and landed near the shinobi. "after all its been so long since I've seen my grandchild" chiyo said as she stood up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

outside the gate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

temari and baki were standing at the gate "don't worry we'll catch up to you" temari told team kakashi. Naruto pressed his hand on his fist in front of him "ha by the time you catch up to us we'll have already saved gaara" naruto said with a smile and the team turned and started running away from the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

guy's team and vegeta were at full speed toward the sand village. Neji suddenly looked surprised "up ahead!" neji shouted to guy and lee, who was in front. They all stopped on a branch and vegeta landed next to neji and lee. Then a small dog landed in front of them "hey guy, wait!" the dog said. And honestly vegeta was confused on who this dog was and how he knew where they were. "pakkun!" guy said surprised "kakashi sent me to change your direction, the akatsuki hideout is located at the land of rivers, bordering the land of fire and wind, follow me and i'll take you there" pakkun said as he turned around "right, alright everyone we are following pakkun" guy told the rest of his team and started to follow pakkun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the akatsuki hideout

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a hologram of one of the members head looked up to the rest "**our location has been discovered, the enemy approaches**" the member said to the rest. Deidara looked over to the member "which enemy is that?" deidara asked "**the very skilled and dangerous one...his name is might guy**" the member replied. The man that summoned the statue spoke up "might guy? Who is he" the man asked. Itachi spoke up "he is a man from the leaf village, a master of taijutsu, do not take him lightly" itachi said to the members then Kisame spoke up "ahh that strange beast again" kisame said out loud. "we shall use 'that' jutsu on them then" the man said. "let me do it, I know him, I have a personal grudge against him" kisame asked the man. The man nodded "yes you have the most chakra of any of the akatsuki so you will be able to do it" the man said to kisame, who smiled with delight "excellent" kisame said with a smile. Then the member from before looked up again "**wait, it seems that someone else is traveling with might guy, although he is young, it would seem as though a saiyan is traveling with him**" the man said.

Everyone looked slightly surprised "well that's a surprise, I thought all of them died" sasori said in his raspy voice. "well I suppose I'll just have to kill him" kisame said with his sickening smile

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note: im trying to wright little by little, I wright a bit each morning so I can keep the story going. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	9. the first enemy

Authors note: I am still trying to go farther in the story without time skipping

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dbz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

right now vegeta and guys team were running through the forest following pakkun until they reached a open area. They were far out into the clearing when neji felt something wrong and activated his Byakugan. Neji scanned over the area because something was just bugging him and just felt...off. Neji's eyes widened a bit when he managed to see a Very large chakra behind them. "enemy behind us!" neji proclaimed as he spun on the heels of his feet, not long after so did everyone else. "where neji!?" guy asked as he got behind neji.

"it's coming from...underground" neji told guy. Vegeta was scanning the far off open ground for signs of a enemy and it wasn't long before some type of bandaged object protruded from the ground as if it was a shark fin, it was heading straight toward them. The object was tearing through dirt getting to them and once it got a few meters away the person who was holding it burst from the ground and rested his foot on a rock, he also had his wrapped object resting on his shoulder. The man was blue and what looked like gills on his face, not to mention his sharp teeth. " well it's nice to see you again green beast" kisame said to guy with a smile that seemed to show off his teeth.

Guy looked at the man thoughtfully, he knows he has met him before but he doesn't know where. "who are you again?" guy asked. Kisame let out a laugh "hehe your memory is as bad as your haircut" kisame stated. Kisame remembered might guy very well, he had to pay him back for that kick he gave him a few years back. He has been waiting to get another crack at him. Kisame took his eyes off guy and scanned over the rest of the group and he tried to figure out which one was the saiyan that they said was with them.

Kisame's eyes eventually landed on vegeta, kisame smirked showing off his teeth again. That was the saiyan he was sure of it, none of the others even came close. Kisame ruled out the hyuga, the women and what seemed to be the green beast's mini me. Vegeta was in his fighting stance simply smirking back at kisame. Kisame took his bandaged object off his shoulder and pointed it to the group "this is as far as you go" kisame told them. Guy's eyes widened "y-you your!" guy said shockingly as he looked at kisame. Kisame smirked "so you finally remembered eh" kisame said with a laugh, finally he remembered it only took five minutes. "have we met somewhere before?" guy asked confused. Kisame looked confused, apparently not, how can someone be this dimwitted.

Kisame smirked "don't worry i'll jog that tiny brain of yours" kisame said and then he threw his weapon high into the air, kisame pressed his palms together "**water style: exploding water shock wave!**" kisame said as he bent backwards and his chest convulsed and started to expand, kisame leaned downward to the ground and massive amounts of water came out of his mouth and soon covered the entire battlefield, kisame then rode on top of the waves and caught his weapon and laughed menacingly.

Team guy all acted quickly and jumped up and landed on top of the water. Vegeta did the same thing and as soon as he landed kisame riding a wave came and tried to hit him with his weapon "take this!" kisame said as he swung his weapon at vegeta, vegeta simply jumped over kisame and landed back on his feet. Kisame stopped just a few feet from vegeta "well you're quick on your feet, it appears you aren't as useless as I assumed you'd be" kisame said as he smirked.

Neji was using his byakugan and was looking at kisame "this jutsu requires a large amount of chakra...a incredible amount, I've only seen naruto with this much chakra" neji exclaimed. Guy charged toward kisame but then kisame simply turned and attempted to strike guy with his weapon, guy leaped over his swing attempting to hit him in the face but kisame used his weapon to guard and blocked his attack. Guy kicked off his weapon and landed on top of the water. The rest of team guy landed near guy and vegeta, surrounding kisame. Kisame did a quick look around and simply smiled, neji started to charge toward kisame "tenten!" neji shouted as he sprinted across the water. "right!" tenten shouted as she unfolded her scroll and leaped into the air and started emptying the contents of the large scroll and threw a great number of weapons.

Vegeta was simply watching to see if he could learn anything about the enemy before he went in and blindly attacked. He was searching for anything he could exploit, as neji fought the enemy on the ground and the woman launching a attack from above should prove to be a challenge for even this akatsuki. Neji was striking at the akatsuki, but the akatsuki simply blocked Neji's chakra enforced hand with his weapon and jumped back to avoid the barrage of shuriken and kunai. But as soon as the weapons ceased guy and lee decided to attack from the back, kisame swung his sword to hit guy but right before it could hit "leaf rising wind!" lee exclaimed as he struck Kisame's wrist that was holding the weapon and kicked it straight up into the air. Kisame was surprised that the brat managed to get past his guard "you brat!" kisame said as he leaped back to increase the distance between them, but as soon as he landed neji focused his chakra in his palm and extended his and toward kisame shouting "**eight trigrams air palm!**" neji exclaimed as a burst of chakra hit kisame and sent him back across the water.

Kisame manged to catch his falling weapon and skid to a stop on top of the water but before he could completely stop a large spiked ball came straight at him, he managed to bring his weapon up and block it but as soon as it stopped moving kisame took a closer look and noticed something and his eyes slightly widened **'**a paper bomb!**' **kisame thought as he cut the flow of chakra in his feet and went straight under the water as it exploded. Tenten was standing holding part of a scroll over her arm "damn he got away" she exclaimed frustrated. Kisame was swimming under the water, these kids were starting to be more annoying then he thought.

Vegeta on the other hand managed to figure out a small weakness of Kisame's, he mostly attacks with his weapon and once he loses it he becomes more vulnerable and is open to attack. Vegeta smirked, finally a real fight in such a long time. Guy and the rest of the team were all around each other waiting until guy spoke "where is he hiding this time?...neji" guy asked as he looked toward neji. "in front of us and coming closer" neji exclaimed to the others, not long after Kisame's head started to rise out of the water "i'll grant you brats this much, you're more trouble then I thought you'd be...in fact your incredibly annoying" kisame stated as he rose to the top of the water. Guy watched kisame "wait a minute...use of water jutsu and the massive sword...what are..." guy started to say but was interrupted by kisame "don't tell me, your memory is finally stirring in that tiny brain of yours" kisame stated to guy. Kisame couldn't believe how utterly stupid this man was. "im certain we've met before" guy said as he tried to remember and team guy was all preparing to charge at kisame again

vegeta on the other hand started to charge toward kisame at high speeds and kisame quickly directed his attention toward vegeta and put his sword in front of him, vegeta simply sent a hard punch straight at Kisame's sword he held in front of him and as soon as he connected his punch, the sword pressed back against kisame and knocked him off balance **'**this kid...he's a lot stronger then I ever thought he'd be, even so it wont be a problem**'** kisame thought as he skidded back and regained his balance.

Kisame was warned about the saiyan, but even so he didn't think that he would be this strong at such a young age. But that didn't matter, he was still stronger then the boy and it seemed as though guy hits almost as hard, if not more. So he can take it. Kisame held his sword inverted, pointing down in his hand as he was blocking vegeta's attacks. All of team guy was slightly surprised he was able to push back kisame and stay in a fight with him. Neji was slightly less surprised due to being informed on the skills of saiyans but even so it was impressive.

Vegeta sent a high speed kick toward Kisame's head and Kisame's eyes widened as he attempted to raise his sword. He blocked vegeta's kick, just barley. But vegeta was still smirking and kisame was getting angry that he was not being taken serious, even though he's not using his real power, it should be enough to take out some brat, shouldn't it. But kisame was snapped out of his thoughts as vegeta disappeared and kisame lost track of him "what?!" kisame exclaimed loudly as he searched for vegeta. Vegeta reappeared in front of kisame coming up with a fist, kisame looked down and saw vegeta. He was too late to block **'**how could this brat get past my guard**'** kisame though as he attempted to raise his other hand but vegeta hit a hard punch onto Kisame's abdomen. Kisame's air was knocked out of him as he was sent skidding across the water.

Kisame slid across the water until he used his sword to slow his movement and stood up. Although as soon as he stood up Guy appeared before him and sent a punch to Kisame's face, kisame grabbed his hand with his own, then Guy reached up his leg and wrapped it around the handle of Kisame's sword and pushed away from him. Releasing the sword from Kisame's grasp. "attack now!" Guy shouted to the rest. Vegeta nor team Guy needed to be told twice and charged toward the now vulnerable kisame. They closed in on him and kisame had a very aggravated face and went through hand seals "**water style: water clone jutsu**" kisame shouted as four clones all appeared next to him, all facing toward each member coming toward him.

Vegeta laughed slightly **'**a clone? Hehe i'll just go right threw it and hit the real one**'** vegeta thought as he and the others attacked the clones. In attempt to go through them. But kisame went threw more hand seals right before they attacked the clones "**water style: water prison jutsu!**" kisame yelled as they hit the clones and the clones simply extended their arms and it turned into water and started to cover all of them. Vegeta tried to jump back but was caught in the jutsu as well. Neji, tenten, and lee got caught in the jutsu, all were now trapped in four different "bubbles" of water. The water was dense that the smallest movement took a lot of effort.

Vegeta was angry **'**how could I have been so reckless**'** vegeta thought as he gritted his teeth in anger. Guy sprinted toward kisame "let them go you swine!" guy shouted as he prepared to swing Kisame's sword that he took. But before he could even use it, a sharp pain in his hand forced him to let go and the sword handle had spikes on it as blood flew from his hands. The sword landed in the water and guy. Guy stood on the water in front of kisame "i got to admit im a little surprised, these kids are better then I thought...at any rate, now we can fight without and interruptions" kisame said as he smirked menacingly.

Kisame's sword sped through the water and was in Kisame's hand in no time. Kisame held the sword out to Guy with a arrogant smirk "this is the great blade shark skin, it only allows me to wield it" kisame said with a laugh. "i see, I shouldn't have used a unfamiliar weapon, in that case i'll just stick to my own" guy said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a nunchaku, guy swung the nunchaku around grunting high pitch noises as he did. Guy then held it in front of him and tensed both ends and a shock-wave was visible as ripples in the water.

Waves went around kisame from the shock-wave and he smirked "well well well looks like this may be interesting...hehe" kisame ran toward guy at full speed "how about we finally get down to business shall we! HAA" kisame continued as he sprinted to guy.

Team guy and vegeta were all forced to watch and do nothing as guy fought the akatsuki. Tenten was struggling to hold her breath inside of the water prison and started to struggle with the urge to gasp for air. Neji and lee both looked toward tenten in worry, vegeta on the other hand could not care if anything happened to the woman. Vegeta was simply staring at the smirking clone in front of him and smirked back, **'**does this fool really think he can trap the prince of all saiyans in a pathetic trap like this!**'** vegeta thought as he spread his arms out and had a very arrogant smirk and the clone of kisame in front of him lost his smirk and pondered a look of confusion.

Neji looked toward vegeta seeing him move in the water prison and also seen his smile. **'**he must have something in mind, but what could he be planning**'** neji thought as Kisame's clone that was in front of vegeta looked confused until a muffled yell came from vegeta and the prison he was in started to bulge out and eventually burst. "HAAA!" vegeta yelled as he burst from the prison and the clone in front of him jerked back in surprise "what!" the clone exclaimed until vegeta's fist went through his head and it dispersed into water, vegeta turned his attention to the clone holding neji and still had his arrogant smirk and sent a kick right through the surprised clones neck and released neji. Vegeta simply stood on the water waiting for neji to release the others, and he did as soon as he was released. Neji struck the other two clones releasing lee and tenten.

Neji caught tenten and helped her from falling "are you alright tenten?" neji asked tenten "yea" she turned her attention to vegeta "thank you vegeta, you saved us" tenten said but it fell on deaf ears as vegeta had his back to them watching the fight between guy and kisame, the fight really turned into something that vegeta was shocked at. Vegeta looked as surprised as anyone else would have been. Since the time they got trapped in the jutsu it seems as though guy unleashed a incredible amount of power and the water was moving as if a hurricane was going over it. Vegeta was simply shocked that this much power was inside of that idiot of a man. **'**how could someone like him get this much power**'** vegeta thought as he watched with interest.

Lee was now next to vegeta watching as well "look at Guy sensei go! There is no way he could lose!" lee said to no one in particular with fire in his eyes. Guy at the moment was jumping after kisame after he jumped up and guy sent a hard kick to Kisame's side and sent him flying to the side. guy quickly appeared in front of him, much to Kisame's surprise, guy then hit kisame with a barrage of punches that seemed to be on fire "asakujaku!" guy yelled as he pummeled kisame. Kisame was struck with a final hard punch and was sent straight down to the ground beneath the water. Guy landed on top of the water and the energy that was around him dissipated and he was breathing slightly heavy. Then the water that surrounded the battlefield started to go down and eventually nothing was left but the ground beneath them.

Vegeta rushed over to where kisame landed just to make sure he was actually down for good and was ready to deliver the finishing blow at any given time. Neji and lee were not far behind him. Vegeta came up on the body and skidded to a stop when the body came into full view and was surprised at what he saw, vegeta was so confused and neji soon showed up and noticed vegeta's confusion, he came up to him "what is it? What wrong?" neji asked but not even a second later he spotted the body "what the..." neji continued as he stared at the body in the crater.

The body wasn't Kisame's, or for better word the body changed into someone that obviously wasn't kisame. everyone else walked up with neji and vegeta, all looking at the body guy looked closely at the person "what kind of jutsu does this?" guy said as he knelt down to inspect the body more. Vegeta was watching the body until realization hit him and vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "he wasn't even trying to kill us he was slowing us down!" vegeta said to the others and then started to look around "where is that dog we need to move now!" vegeta told the others. Vegeta was annoyed that the akatsuki didn't even show up himself to fight, such a coward.

"what do you mean he was slowing us down?" tenten asked vegeta, vegeta turned his head over his shoulder toward her "he was here to simply slow us down and considering he knew we were on our way, they most likely know about the others as well and sent someone after them as well" vegeta replied to tenten obviously aggravated and was still searching for Pakkun. "vegeta's right we need to get moving as soon as possible" neji agreed and was ready to leave.

Pakkun appeared next to guy and guy noticed "alright pakkun lead the way, we need to move out" guy told pakkun who simply nodded and ran by guy toward the direction they were running before. The rest followed and vegeta was still somewhat angry at the akatsuki, they took him as if he was a joke and didn't even show up themselves. Vegeta could not wait until he could get his hands on the akatsuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note: alright people im trying to keep in character with vegeta, if you have any problems with how im doing it then please let me know in the comments.


	10. meet up

authors note: im trying to be in character with vegeta, at the moment he like how he was when he came to earth in dbz. But I will do my best. Please stay with me. I do appreciate some of the reviews I'm getting, thank you for the support.

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

team guy stopped for the night and tried to rest up as much as they could. Vegeta on the other hand was simply standing in a tree...waiting. Annoyed that they had to stop so close to the location. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was tapping his fingers on left arm. The akatsuki from earlier was simply playing him for a fool and that made him angry. Neji noticed vegeta's discomfort and was watching vegeta's back for a little while until tenten brought him out of his thoughts "hey neji, do you know anything about him...i mean he just came out of no where and only seems to know naruto" tenten whispered to neji. Neji actually looked slightly nervous and tenten continued "also you seem to be scared of him or something so whats up with that?" tenten continued. Neji stared at her for a few seconds in confusion.

He wasn't scared of him he was simply trying to show as much respect as he could, as long as nothing made vegeta aggravated then it is fine. "im not scarred...in the meeting with the hyuga we were informed about vegeta's arrival. you see, he came back with naruto and is from a very strong clan, in fact lord hiashi seemed nervous as well...im not sure if he knows yet but me and lee were suppose to be a test for him to be able to go on missions, although it seems as if the situation with the kazekage changes some things" neji told tenten, who was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that vegeta was able to make hiashi nervous.

They were both brought out of there conversation from a loud voice "alright everybody!" guy sensei said as he shot off the ground "it is time to move out! We've stayed here long enough" guy exclaimed as he walked over to lee, who was sleeping, guy lightly kicked lee "come on lee it's time to move out!" guy exclaimed with a bright smile. Lee quickly jumped up apparently not tired "of course guy sensei!" lee exclaimed with great enthusiasm. Vegeta was itching to get moving and was waiting for the others to move out.

"now are we all ready?" guy asked the three in front of him the three nodded to him saying yes. Guy looked up toward vegeta "what about you vegeta?" guy yelled up at him. Vegeta had his arms crossed with a frustrated expression "i have been ready for hours! You fools are the one's that wanted to stop here and rest!" vegeta exclaimed to the four clearly aggravated. Guy simply pointed his arm with his thumb up at vegeta "that's what I like to hear! You were ready before anyone else!" guy said to vegeta with a giant smile. **'**idiot**'** vegeta thought as everyone else sweat dropped. "ok everyone lets move out, lead the way pakkun" guy said as pakkun ran in the direction that the hideout was and vegeta followed.

Vegeta and team guy all ran through the tree's at top speed and vegeta could not wait till he got to fight again more importantly get his hands on that akatsuki member that played him for a fool. Tenten was still trying to figure out what made his clan so powerful that even lord hiashi was nervous about him he was simply a mystery and no one knew anything about , but only time will tell so she let it go and continued to follow the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**about a hour later**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

team kakashi and lady chiyo just arrived at the hideout and kakashi was looking at the large boulder and the tag that was on it. "gaara must be on the other side of this boulder" kakashi said as he pressed his hand against the large boulder. "well what are we waiting for? We have to get in there and get gaara!" naruto told kakashi as he started to walk up to the boulder. Kakashi put his arm if front of naruto "hold on naruto, it wont be that easy" kakashi pointed to the tag up on the boulder "you see that, that's a sealing tag, we can't get through until we break the seal" kakashi told naruto as he studied the tag. Naruto simply looked confused and looked as if he was going to jump up to the tag "well we just need to remove it to go through!" naruto said as he was about to jump but kakashi stopped him "hey we can't just rip the seal off" kakashi told naruto. "what why?" naruto asked and kakashi pointed up to it "if you look carefully at the seal you can see that it is a five tag seal, we'll need to find the other tag's before we take it off" kakashi told naruto.

Sakura walked forward "a five tag seal? But those could be anywhere, they wont exactly be easy to find" sakura exclaimed to the two. But just as she finished her words, guy landed behind them "that won't be a issue" guy said with a smile. "hey there kakashi" guy said as the rest of the team and vegeta landed behind him. Naruto looked at vegeta with a surprised look "vegeta? They let you on missions already?" naruto asked vegeta, who simply crossed his arms and smirked "if they left it up to you then the mission would be a failure" vegeta said with his cocky smirk on his face as he said it.

Naruto was about yo say something to vegeta but lady chiyo's voice was heard behind naruto "what!? b..but you're..that's impossible" lady chiyo whispered to herself as she stared at vegeta with wide eyes and confusion. She could not even think properly at the moment. So many questions that needed answers, like why there is a saiyan HERE of all places and why he's with the leaf village and he looks exactly like the king. **'**they even have the same name, but the saiyans were all killed years ago! Where did this one come from**'** chiyo thought to herself but was brought out of her thoughts when neji spoke up "I've found the other tags, there is one on a boulder about five hundred meters north east of here, the second one is on the trunk of a tree growing along the riverbank three hundred and fifty meters to the south-southeast" neji moved his head to the other side "the third one is on a cliff about six hundred and fifty meters to the northwest, and the last one is in a forest a little less than eight hundred meters to the southwest. Those are the four locations" neji ended as he deactivated his byakugan.

"those are pretty far away what will the signal be for removing the tags?" sakura asked the rest. "no problem there, at that distance" guy started as he started to ruffle though his backpack "we should be able to use wireless radios" guy said with confidence as he pulled out the radios and gave a thumbs up to everyone. "ok we'll all stay in communication and find the tags with neji's directions!" guy said to the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**in the hideout**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"it's starting to get noisy outside" deidara told the rest. Kisame looked up "what shall we do with the guys outside?" deidara asked "well, we don't even know if they can get in here.." kisame told deidara "do not underestimate them...you should know" itachi told kisame. Kisame started to chuckle "well... I acknowledge their brute strength, at least" kisame said as he laughed.

The leader who summoned the statue looked up "sasori, deidara...you take care of the guys outside" the leader told the two. "i knew it would end up like this" deidara said to no one In particular

"but take the jinchuriki alive" the leader said before he dismissed everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

authors note: im sorry that its a short chapter and that I took so long but I have not used my laptop in a while. I just built a good pc and still need to transfer my story's over, but once I do I hope i'll be working on the story more.


	11. artists

authors note: ok this is the first chapter on my new pc, I am hoping I can get more done. Im pretty sure there are a lot of people who are disappointed in my story recently and how long im taking to upload a chapter and im sorry

disclaimer: I do not own dbz or naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"alright kakashi leave the seals to us, team guy can handle it" guy told kakashi and turned to his team "ok lets move out team" guy said as he jumped up into the tree line in the direction of one of the seals.

Vegeta stood with naruto and kakashi and noticed naruto was angry about something and was itching for a fight it seems. Kakashi jumped up on the rock by the tag waiting for the word to rip it off. It was not long until everyone could hear sound coming from kakashi's headpiece. Kakashi responded to the noise with "yes, alright everyone on three we tear them off 1...2...3!" kakashi said as the sharp rip of the tag as it was quickly pulled off the rock. Kakashi then jumped down to naruto, vegeta, lady chiyo and sakura. When he landed kakashi's ear piece spoke "kakashi you may have to handle the rest from here, it looks like those tags were rigged with a jutsu" guy's voice said in the earpiece.

"alright, be careful guy" kakashi spoke to the headpiece. "alright everyone we need to get that boulder out of the way now that it isn't protected by a barrier" kakashi told the rest. Everyone was looking at it and then sakura stepped forward "I can break it sensei, everyone get ready" sakura said to everyone as she prepared to hit the boulder. Kakashi spoke up after "everyone be ready, as soon as that boulder goes down we go in and be ready for a fight, we must rescue gaara at all cost" kakashi said to the rest. Vegeta could care less about the sand kage, he is just wanting to get his hands on the akatsuki. Naruto was determined to save gaara even if it cost him his life.

Sakura rushed forward and struck the boulder with a chakra enforced punch that seemed to shatter the boulder. as soon as it was down the team rushed in and stood on each side of the entrance to the cave. But as they entered the cave everyone except vegeta had a surprised look on their face 'we're too late' kakashi thought to himself. standing in the cave were two akatsuki members and one was sitting on what look's to be gaara's body.

Naruto looked to be visibly start to get more and more angry as he looked at the blonde akatsuki sitting on Gaara. The blonde akatsuki spoke "well finally, so...which one of you is the jinchuriki?" deidara asked the group in front of him very calmly. "you bastards! Where do you think you're sitting!" naruto yelled furiously at deidara. Sasori looked at naruto and noticed that his eyes changed from blue to red as he yelled "I believe that he is the jinchuriki" sasori told deidara in his raspy voice. Deidara noticed it too "sasori my man, I think you're right" deidara responded.

Naruto simply raised his voice "gaara come on get up what are you doing!?" naruto yelled at what was left of gaara. He was about to continue until kakashi yelled "enough naruto! You know full well that..." kakashi stopped as naruto just stared at the akatsuki. Deidara spoke "your friend is right you know it too, he's been dead for a while now" deidara said as he reached down and smacked gaara's face with the back of his hand. That just made naruto even more furious.

Vegeta was watching and was still a bit angry, mostly because these are not the same people that he just fought. No they are new and he could not get payback. Naruto was simply fuming with anger and started to charge them yelling "give gaara back you bastards!" naruto shouted. But he could not run to them because vegeta pulled him back "use your head idiot! They want you to attack, just stay here!" vegeta yelled as naruto was pulled back next to vegeta.

Sasori looked toward gaara's body "what? Something on your mind sasori my man?" deidara said as sasori looked his way. "i'll hold onto him" deidara looked confused "I'll hold onto him because it appears as though the jinchuriki will stop at nothing to get him back" sasori told deidara. Deidara looked towards gaara's face "hm yea that's putting it lightly" deidara replied as he slouched and put his remaining arm on his knee.

No one but naruto has moved and lady chiyo has been watching sasori and seeing what has become of him. Kakashi started looking at them closely 'so the guy on the left is the one who infiltrated the sand and kidnapped lord kazekage' he looked at sasori 'and this one is the puppet master who wounded kankuro so badly, lady chiyo's grandson sasori' kakashi thought to himself.

Deidara started to talk "well my man, I doubt that you wanna hear this but I'll just go and say it anyway, I think I'll take care of the jinchuriki heh" deidara chuckled. Sasori looked at deidara "look our quota is one a piece, don't push your luck deidara" sasori told deidara in a slightly irritated voice. Deidara spoke up "A artist must always seek ever greater stimulation, lest his senses go dull on him eh my man...rumor has it the nine tails jinchuriki is pretty powerful...a canvas truly worthy of my art" deidara said to sasori. But sasori simply felt annoyed "What? You call that technique you use "art" art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity, art is eternal beauty" sasori told deidara.

Deidara simply looked at sasori "eternal beauty? Are you kidding me, look don't get me wrong as a fellow artist I respect your point of view, but true art is a flash of beauty burning brightly and then vanishing in a heartbeat" deidara replied to sasori. Sasori looked at deidara "what did you say!" sasori said in annoyance.

While this whole conversation is happening vegeta was getting more and more angry because they were not paying attention to anything but their stupid conversation. But it was naruto that spoke up and got sick and tired of not doing anything and pulled out a scroll and made a giant shuriken and threw it at sasori. But without looking or even flinching sasori's tail knocked it out of the way. "are you trying to make me angry deidara!" sasori said to deidara, who replied "hey easy, I told ya you didn't wanna hear it didn't I, gimme a break will ya" deidara said to sasori.

Everyone was surprised that sasori didn't need to even try to knock it out of the way. "I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry do I, why don't you explain it to me again deidara" sasori said as he pointed his poison tipped tail at deidara. Deidara stood up and got off gaara's body. "art is one thing and one thing only" deidara said as he looked at his mouth hand and it spit out a bit of clay and he started to mold it "the explosion itself" deidara said as he threw the clay and it turned into a giant bird with a large mouth. "it's not even in the same league as your grotesque puppet show" he said as the bird picked up gaara's body in its mouth and deidara jumped on top of the bird. "see you around my man" deidara said as he started to fly out of the cave.

Naruto looked up toward him and wanted nothing except to beat the hell out of deidara and get gaara back, so naruto turned and followed him out of the cave "just where the hell do you think you're going!" naruto yelled up at him. Deidara smiled "perfect" he said to himself as he watched the nine tails brat follow him.

Kakashi turned toward the entrance and started to run after naruto "Naruto!" kakashi tried to say to naruto but stopped at the entrance and turned to sakura, lady chiyo and vegeta "me and naruto will handle the one outside, sakura, lady chiyo and vegeta you all take that one" kakashi said to them. Vegeta simply scoffed and said "don't go ordering me around fool" vegeta said back to kakashi. But kakashi was more concerned with naruto at the moment and just ran after him.

Now it's just sasori and the others "hmm the way I heard it, you retired quite some time ago" sasori said referring to lady chiyo. "I simply wanted to see the face of my grandson again" lady chiyo replied to sasori. "sasori is a puppet user and is possibly the most skilled one in the world" chiyo informed vegeta and sakura. Vegeta simply smirked.

Sasori turned his attention to vegeta "so you're the saiyan I've heard so much about, you sure don't look like much" sasori said to vegeta. Vegeta simply walked forward.

"this coming from someone who plays with puppets" vegeta replied as he got into his fighting stance.

Sasori chuckled "you are going to be a great piece to my collection" sasori told vegeta in his raspy voice and as the four of them were about to begin their fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: god finding motivation is difficult, im sorry for the lateness of this chapter


End file.
